You Belong wiht me
by LunaMoon-chan
Summary: La vida nos traza diversos caminos, nosotros decidimos cual recorrer y cual dejar…pero es bien sabido por todos que en el mundo hay alguien esperando por nosotros….a veces recuerdas esto al ver en los ojos de un pequeño niño, que lo único que te dice es que tú debes estar aquí...junto a él
1. Capitulo 1: Solicitud

**Hola a todos! **

**Heme aqui con una nueva historia, esta estara siendo actualizada con mas rapidez que _Luz de Lunas, _ya que a esta ya solo le falta el final...**

**Buenoooo comencemos!**

**DC: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, ni me pertenecen, pero la historia loquita si es mia...**

**l**alalalala - conversación

_lalalalalala_ - pensamientos o recuerdos

Musica sugerida: _  
_

Advertencias:

Sin mas...el capi...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Solicitud**

Unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda miraban atentos la pantalla de las salidas de vuelos del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio y cada vez que veía cambiar los destinos, repasaba una y otra vez como había llegado ahí….

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio revisando las actividades de sus alumnos….si ahora era maestra de un grupo de pequeños de tres años en el Kínder Suma en Tokio_

_Hacía dos años y medio que se había recibido en Psicología y simultáneamente en Educación Preescolar_

_Había trabajado por un año en la compañía de su Tía Sonomi Daidoji como asesora en mercadotecnia infantil….más específicamente en el desarrollo de juguetes que ayudaran al buen desarrollo de los pequeños d años_

_Le había ido bastante bien….pero ella realmente quería aplicar para dar clases y fue ahí en la compañía de su tía cuando su oportunidad llego_

_Cuando el Director de dicha escuela llego a solicitar la habilitación para un área de juegos didácticos y de aprendizaje en la institución y como a ella se le dio el diseño de dicha área…._

_Pues el hombre quedo fascinado! por su conocimiento no solo en la materia de acondicionamiento del área, sino también en la interacción que tuvo con los pequeños que le concedió el dar clases_

_Fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar! Porque aunque había iniciado como auxiliar en el salón de primer año, para el siguiente ciclo escolar la habían a ascendido a maestra de esta clase y desde entonces (un año ya) estaba como maestra titular e impartiendo clases_

_Se había ganado no solo el cariño de los pequeños, sino de los padre de ellos, de los maestros y de la junta académica! Y eso era ya decir que era una excelente maestra _

_Su carácter tan dulce, lleno de alegría, optimismo y su dedicación a la enseñanza la había colocado como la mejor maestra de la escuela y a la que la mayoría de las maestras recurrían para apoyo en cuanto a la enseñanza, ya que al ser más joven podía ayudarles con las nuevas técnicas de aprendizaje para los pequeños de sus clases…_

_En fin….ahora se encontraba sentada revisando y calificando las tareas de sus "amores" como ella les decía a sus pequeños alumnos, mientras estos jugaban en el patio con las maestras auxiliares_

_Se encontraba tan metida en la revisión y disfrutando de los recuerdos que se le venían a la cabeza cuando leía el nombre del pequeño o la pequeña en su hoja de trabajo….que no noto los golpecitos en la puertea…o como esta se habría y por ella entraban el director y una mujer…_

_Srita. Kinomoto? – le llamo el hombre, ya entradito en edad, con su cabello blanco, algo bajito y regordete, pero con una tierna sonrisa debajo de ese bigote blanco, de piel blanca y ojos chocolate_

_El hombre sonrió divertido al ver que aun no se daba cuenta que decidió tocarla por el hombro, lo cual provoco que la joven diera un respingo y se sonrojara mientras le pedía mil y un veces una disculpa por no escucharlo_

_No se preocupe Srita. Kinomoto – sonrio el hombre al ver la cara roja de la joven por la pena – pero hay una persona que ha venido a verla – le informo_

_La joven se sorprendió y cuando giro su cabeza a la puerta vio a una mujer, joven…como de su edad, alta, de cabellos negros, largos hasta media espalda, de piel apiñonada, ojos color avellana y curiosamente portaba un traje chino_

_Srita. Natsumi, esta es la Profa. Kinomoto – hablo el hombre a la mujer y esta asintiendo entro al salón_

_Srita. Kinomoto un placer – le dijo la joven e hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo_

_Ohh un placer Srita. Natsumi – contesto la esmeralda haciendo también una reverencia – dígame en que puedo ayudarla?_

_Vera – comenzó la mujer – mis señora tienen un hijo pequeño de cuatro años y ha intentado matricularlo en la escuela ordinaria, pero cada vez que hace el examen….no pasa – su voz sonaba calmada, pero su cara denotaba preocupación_

_Pensando que quizá fuese por falta de conocimiento desde hace un año le ha contratado maestros particulares….pero ninguno dura más de dos meses con él – bajo la mirada a sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas – todos ellos dicen que él es muy inteligente….pero por alguna razón….el siempre contesta todo mal…_

_Cómo? El pequeño….falla las pruebas…adrede? – pregunto la esmeralda impresionada….este niño no quería ir a la escuela…._

_Esa es la conclusión a la que los maestros han llegado – volvió a levantar la vista y ahora la centro en el hombre – mi señora está ocupada, pero se preocupa por darle lo mejor al pequeño, pero ya agotamos los recursos humanos que tenemos y yo como conozco al Dir. Yamamoto desde pequeña, le comente a mi señora que quizá él pudiese ayudarnos con este problema y le he hablado y él me ha dicho que conoce a la persona indicada para darle solución…._

_Y esa es usted….Srita. Kinomoto – agrego el hombre sonriéndole a la joven_

_Que? Yo?! – pregunto asombrada_

_Claro! no solo por su experiencia como maestra en infantes, también por su conocimiento en la Psicologia, que como puede notar, por la descripción de la Srita. Natsumi, el pequeño requiere no solo de un simple maestro….un maestro que sea también Psicologo – concluyo dedicándole una sonrisa aun mas amplia_

_Pero Dir. Yamamoto, yo me he especializado en niños de tres años – estaba impactada, no solo por la historia del pequeño, sino porque el hombre la había considerado por el área psicológica que ella pocas veces utilizaba en su enseñanza….si ayudaba el conocimiento…pero este pequeño necesitaba un verdadero psicólogo_

_Y quien mejor que una maestra de niños de tres años para uno de cuatro que no quiere crecer? – le dijo el hombre con simpleza_

_La joven medito en lo dicho….era verdad, el pequeño por alguna razón no quería seguir adelante…eso se notaba en su deseo de fallar a las pruebas….el no quería avanzar…._

_Créame no le faltara nada, los materiales o cosas que necesite le serán proporcionados – comenzó nuevamente la joven – si mencionar que su pago por sus servicios será muy bueno y no necesitara preocuparse por la estancia porque se quedara en la mansión y tendrá su propia recamara…_

_Como? Estancia? Pues donde esta el pequeño? – interrumpió a la joven…esto estaba tomando un rumbo….y lejano!_

_Pues – volteo a ver al hombre como angustiada – en Hong Kong _

_Hong Kong! – se quedo de piedra el escuchar el lugar_

_Si!, pero como le he dicho no deberá preocuparse por nada, tendrá todo lo que necesita y su paga será buena – rápidamente busco en su pequeña bolsita de mano un papel y se lo tendió a la chica – mire este sería su pago quincenal_

_La joven aun no procesaba la información y cuando tomo la pequeña hojita y la reviso, su piel perdió todo color_

_Es…es…dijo quincenal?! – miro el papel y no daba crédito a lo que veía! Era una suma inmensa! Ni teniendo dos trabajos ella podria juntar ni la mitad de la suma que estaba ahí escrita_

_Si y se le daría un adelanto de la mitad pues para todo lo que necesitara para su traslado – le insistia la joven china_

_Pero… - carraspeo un poco y haciendo unas respiraciones trato de recomponerse de su sorpresa – pero y que hay de mis alumnos? – dirigió su vista al hombre – estamos iniciando el año escolar…_

_La Srita. Noyama podria tomar tu clase, tu misma has dicho que ella seria muy buena como maestra de infantes de tres años – y extendiendo sus manos tomo entre las suyas las de la joven y le dedico un mirada tranquilizadora – se que es mucha información, pero medítalo un poco y puedes responder en unos días – apretó suavemente sus manos – solo consideralo…seria muy bueno para tu carrera….y para este pequeño que necesita ayuda_

_La joven sintió un gran peso en los hombros…de aceptar no solo tendría que dejar de dar clases en la escuela, que era lo que mas amaba en el universo, tendría que dejar su hogar, su familia, sus amigos…todo e ir a ayudar a este pequeño_

_Esta es la información del mi señorito – le dijo la joven extendiéndole una carpeta – por favor, considérelo….no sabemos a quién mas recurrir – suplico la joven no solo con su voz, su mirada estaba cargada del ruego….y esto le despertaba una intriga_

_Porque como psicóloga que era…una mirada te dice mas que las palabras….este pequeño claramente tenia un problema…pero la mirada de la chica le decía que el problema estaba mas alla del pequeño y lo estaba afectando mucho…tanto como para no querer seguir adelante…._

_Les dijo que lo pensaría y sobre todo lo comentaría con su familia…porque quisiera o no….esto también los afectaría a ellos…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Despues de comentarlo con su familia….había terminado aceptando

Básicamente porque su padre que es Arqueólogo y profesor de la Universidad en Tokio, debería irse por un tiempo a una zona de excavación y no estaría con ella por ocho largos meses

Su hermano que hacía ya unos años había terminado la carrera de Medicina, ahora se encontraba en Estados Unidos, junto con su mejor amigo Yukito (que también es medico) estudiando la especialidad de Medicina Interna y Urgencias, ambas al mismo tiempo

Y pues él solo en las fiestas o en algunos veranos venia de visita y pues eso no sopesaba en la decisión final

El único inconveniente, fue que no pudo dejar a su "pequeño peluchito" con su padre o su hermano porque ninguno iba a poder cuidarlo

Así que el pequeño guardián se iría con ella….sí, ella no había perdido sus poderes mágicos, al contrario los había perfeccionado a tal grado que ahora su llave mágica ya no era el conducto para ejecutarlos….solo le servía de ayuda cuando algún conjuro requería de mucha magia y necesitaba un vehículo para canalizarla….pero para usar sus cartas ya no la necesitaba, ni para "liberar" su poder, lo podía hacer cuando ella lo deseara

_Los pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong, favor de abordar por la puerta seis y buen viaje_ – se escucho la voz por el alto parlante

Bien, es nuestra llamada – dijo mientras tomaba una bolsa de mano sobre sus piernas, que su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo, había hecho para el trasporte del pequeño leoncito de manera que no se viera su contenido, pero tampoco que pareciera la trasportadora de algún animal

Sakurita…estás segura? – le volvió a preguntar el animalito

Realmente la preocupación del pequeño no era porque se fuera a un lugar diferente…era porque….hacia cinco años que el joven castaño se había ido nuevamente a su ciudad natal por cuestiones de su familia y habían perdido todo contacto…él y la castañita ya no eran novios, ni mucho menos amigos….y él no quería que se lo fuera a encontrar allá y los viejos recuerdos y dolores volvieran a su joven ama

Porque por muchas noches ella había llorado, no solo la partida del joven….sino la terminación de su relación….había sido difícil para ella y para él verla sufrir y no quería que las viejas heridas volvieran a abrirse

Tranquilo Kero – le sonrio la joven dulcemente – ya no me duele más – su voz sono firme y serena – eso es pasado y el pasado se queda atrás…para siempre

El pequeño leoncito observo el semblante decidió de la joven y solo asintió….pero sabía que si la oportunidad de volver a ver al castaño se presentaba….el protegería a su amada dueña con todo lo que tenia, para evitar que volviera a sufrir de esa manera

Tomando la bolsita y el pequeño neceser que traia consigo se dirigió a la puerta de abordaje….

* * *

**No se preocupen...igual que la otra, esta sera actualizada de dos capis en dos...**


	2. Capitulo 2: Llegada

**DC: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, ni me pertenecen, pero la historia loquita si es mia...**

**l**alalalala - conversación

_lalalalalala_ - pensamientos o recuerdos

Musica sugerida: _  
_

Advertencias:

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Llegada**

Había llegado hacia dos horas al aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong, y al pasar por las puestas de llegada, se había encontrado con un joven vestido en un traje chino de chofer que tenía un cartelito con su nombre

El joven le había indicado que él la llevaría a la mansión donde estaría trabajando con el pequeño

Hacia una hora que habían salido del aeropuerto y al parecer la casa estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, y lo notaba porque el carro era conducido por una carreta que al parecer atravesaba un gran bosque

Vio como el carro pasaba una inmensa entrada de piedra esculpida, con una reja en color negro, aun lado de la entrada un puesto de vigilancia donde habían dos guardias

El carro avanzo por un inmenso sendero unos quince minutos mas y al final se divisaba la inmensa mansión, con diseño chino tradicionalista

Se veía que era muy grande, con tres plantas, un inmenso balcón sobre la entrada central que consistía en una gran escalinata en forma de medio circulo con la puerta central en el medio

El carro se paro justo frente a la gran escalinata y el joven chofer bajo rápidamente y le abrió la puerta y la ayuda a bajar

La joven veía impresionada la inmensa mansión…

Desde una de las ventanas una joven de cabellos chocolate sujetos en una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda, piel blanca, con un hermoso vestido chino tradicional, observaba a la joven que era conducida por el chofer y la joven de ojos avellana hacia el interior de la casa mientras la esmeralda seguía contemplando la arquitectura

Srita. Yumeko – le hablo desde la puerta de entrada del salón donde la joven observaba por la ventana un hombre alto de cabellos color chocolate que portaba un traje de mayordomo (al estilo chino) – la institutriz ha llegado

Gracias Misato-san….voy en un minuto – le contesto con la voz sin expresión alguna

Hai – contesto el hombre que hizo una reverencia y se retiro para dejar a solas a su joven ama

Una sonrisa de medio lado surco sus rojizos labios – al fin has llegado….Sakura Kinomoto – arrastro el nombre con enojo

Y dándose vuelta se dirigió a la puerta del gran salón para ir al "encuentro" con la nueva institutriz de su hijo…

La joven había sido conducida a una pequeña sala de estar del lado derecho de la entrada, su equipaje había sido ya llevado a "su habitación" y estaba esperando para conocer a la dueña de la casa y a su "pequeño alumno"

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón muy bonito en color crema, todo en la sala era en tonos tierra y la decoración era de una tradicional casa China….estaba viendo que sobre la pequeña chimenea había una serie de retratos y decidió acercarse a verlos

Todos eran de un pequeño, no mayor a los cuatro, de piel apiñonada, que se encontraba en algunos sonriendo y en otros brincando o jugando con un balón de futbol….pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención es que el pequeño tenia los ojos gris platinado y también el cabello

Pero…su semblante…le era tan familia….como si ya lo conociera…

El es mi hijo Rikito – pronuncio una voz femenina desde la puerta que sobre salto a la joven la cual se giro para ver a la recién llegada

Perdone – se disculpo con una reverencia, es bien conocido que los invitados no deben andar "husmeando" porque es una falta de respeto

No se preocupe – dijo simplemente la joven

La esmeralda detallo en la recién llegada, era una chica un tanto más bajita que ella, como cinco centímetros, de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos color chocolate, los cuales tenia recogidos en una trenza, con labios rojizos y que portaba un traje tradicional chino la veía con porte regio y mirada serena

Yo soy Yumeko Naharu – le dijo la joven mientras hacia una reverencia

Es un placer Sra. Naharu – hizo también una reverencia en señal de saludo, ya había regresado a su lugar original

Gracias por aceptar ayudarnos – le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en frente de ella, la joven Natsumi entraba con una bandeja con unas tazas de té, les dio una a cada una y se alejo quedándose parada detrás de la joven de cabellos chocolate, mientras le sonreía a la castañita

Espero poder ayudarle para que el pequeño Nahara-kun se regularice y pueda entrar a la escuela de manera normal – contesto con serenidad, viendo a la mujer a la cara y sosteniendo el te entre sus manos recargadas sobre su regazo

Eso espero – contesto con simpleza y mirada seria, mientas sorbía de su taza de té – ha sido muy…estresante para nosotros – agrego con voz fastidiada

Entiendo – contesto simplemente con la cara seria sorbiendo el te también….

Estuvieron conversando unos veinte minutos mas, donde la joven de cabellos chocolate le pregunto sobre su curriculum, sobre sus conocimientos en la enseñanza y sobre unas cosas relacionadas con su anterior trabajo

Durante todo este tiempo, la esmeralda había notado que ella no hablaba o mencionaba al pequeño en ninguna manera, salvo para decirle que él ese día se encontraba con su padre, el cual vivía lejos de ellos por cuestiones de su trabajo y que una vez al mes un fin de semana el pequeño iba a verlo y a estar con él

Lo cual le mostraba que esta familia…tenía una crisis disfuncional y esto ya estaba empezando a afectar al pequeño

Se encontraba en su habitación, era muy grande, lo que se esperaba de una mansión china tradicional, con una cama King size, muebles estilo occidental en maderas color chocolate oscuro, el decorado era en todos crema con verde pastel, un baño grande y completo para ella sola

Un gran ventanal de puertas francesas que daban a un gran balcón desde donde se podía ver un pequeño jardincito que tenía muchas flores y unos grandes arboles

Con una pequeña fuente sobre una plataforma de piedras que daba a un caminito y este entraba al bosque…que curiosamente rodeaba toda la casa

El balcón contaba con una pequeña mesita de herrería en color blanco y un par de sillas con mullidos cojines y un sillón largo para lectura con una mesita de herrería mas pequeña aun lado y debajo de una sombrilla de tela en color verde de tamaño mediano

Estaba sentada sobre la cama leyendo nuevamente el expediente que contenía la información del pequeño…..algo la tenia inquieta

Que sucede Sakurita? – le pregunto el pequeño leoncito que se acercaba a ella flotando, se acerco a su regazo y se sentó ahí

Tengo una sensación extraña con respecto a este pequeño – le dijo mientras seguía leyendo y con la otra mano lo acariciaba

Es por la barrera? – le pregunto cerrando sus ojitos y disfrutando de la caricia

Eso me sorprendió al principio, pero ella también emana un aura mágica fuerte – cerro la carpeta y la dejo en la mesita a un lado, tomo con sus manos al animalito y se recostó sobre la cama y lo coloco a él sobre su estomago y con ambas manos lo acaricio – e imagino que él también posee magia….pero no es eso lo que me tiene así

No? – levanto la cabecita y se acerco mas a la cara de la chica y se sentó sobre el inicio de sus pechos – entonces que es?

Esta familia tiene una relación disfuncional – comenzó a decirle mientras cerraba los ojos – eso es notorio….pero a ella parece que le molesta mi presencia….y la de su hijo

En serio? Eso seria como…

Si lo se… – abrió los ojos y miro en techo – pero dejare que ellos mismos me digan que pasa….sus acciones me lo dirán…quizá soy yo la que siente eso, por el rechazo de ella hacia mi, el cual es normal porque se nota que es una familia china tradicionalista y aunado a eso que poseen magia…ellos son muy cerrados

Se había levantado y había vuelto a colocar al leoncito sobre su regazo

No sacare conclusiones apresuradas – le sonrió dulcemente y viro su vista al ventanal para observar la luna llena

* * *

**Que les ha parecido?**

**Espero sigan conmigo!**

**Kisses! Nos leemos en los siguientes capis!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Jun

**Hola! aqui de nuevo!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! jajajaja los dejare picados! por ahora... :P**

**Sin mas vayamos a los interesante!**

**DC: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, ni me pertenecen, pero la historia loquita si es mia...**

**l**alalalala - conversación

_lalalalalala_ - pensamientos o recuerdos

Musica sugerida: _  
_

Advertencias:

Sin mas...el capi...

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Jun**

La mañana siguiente se había levantado temprano para alistar algunas cosas para su primer día de enseñanza, Natsumi le había ofrecido llevarle el desayuno a su recamara y así podría tomarlo en el balcón ya que "el pequeño amo" como ella le decía se levantaría tarde debido a que había regresado pasadas las once de la noche y era seguro que dormiría hasta las nueve

Se encontraba desayunando mientras repasaba y revisaba unas cuantas cosas sobre psicología infantil, como las reacciones corporales, los cambios en los tonos de voz y en las miradas de los niños

Porque por lo que había leído en el expediente era muy bueno para engañar a sus maestros con sus actitudes pero ella no cedería tan fácil

En fin….estaba tomando un poco de té de jazmín cuando la joven de ojos avellana entraba al balcón por las puertas francesas

Kinomoto-san el joven amo está ya listo y la espera en la sala de estudio – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa noble

Natsumi-chan te he pedido que me digas Sakura o solo Saku – le indico mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo

Lo…lo se – le contesto con las mejillas arreboladas – pero seria descortés – anexo mientras jugaba con sus dedos por la pena

Seria, si yo no te diera permiso no es asi? – ya había terminado de recoger todo de la mesa y había dejado los platos sobre la bandeja nuevamente para que la chica no tuviera que recoger

Asintió con la cabeza aun con las mejillas sonrojadas

Hagamos algo – se acerco a la chica con los papeles y libros en los brazos – cuando estemos solo tú y yo me dirás por mi nombre y cuando estén tus señores o los demás me dirás por mi apellido si? – le sonrió dulcemente

La joven asintió mas conforme y le devolvió la sonrisa, se acerco a la mesa y tomo la bandeja y le dijo que Misato, el mayordomo, ya la esperaba fuera de su habitación para llevarla al lugar

La joven asintió y entro a su habitación donde tomo una pequeña maletita previamente preparada con lo que ese día ocuparía para impartir su clase

Porque debo hacerlo nana-chan? – preguntaba un pequeño sentado frente a la mesa de té en el salón de estudio que su madre había acondicionado para él

Porque mi niño debe estudiar mucho para poder entrar a la escuela – le contestaba una mujer ya entrada en edad, de mirada dulce, con sus ojos color late (café claro), su piel era apiñonada y su cabello grisáceo, el cual llevaba sujeto en una trenza pequeña

Usaba un vestido de servidumbre chino en color azul grisáceo con decorados en azul marino

Estaba parada a un lado del pequeño e inclinada mientras le hablaba y le acariciaba dulcemente la cabecita

Hmp – contesto con una mueca de molestia mientras cruzaba sus bracitos sobre su pecho

Habían caminado por el largo pasillo de la segunda planta, bajado por la gran escalera que llevaba a ese piso; al bajar doblaron a la izquierda y se encaminaron por un pasillo pegado a la escalera y que los condujo a la sección de atrás de la casa

Doblando nuevamente a la izquierda avanzaron unos tres metros y frente a ellos estaba una puerta corrediza, la cual el hombre abrió y le hizo una señal de que entra

La joven entro al recinto…

Era una sala grande, entrando del lado izquierdo había un pizarrón de gis sobre la pared, siguiendo por la misma dirección había una gran pared que conducía al patio trasero porque era de las que se ocupan para separan el área del jardín de la parte interna de la casa

En la pared de enfrente había un estante con un sin número de libros, del lado derecho un estante con cajones de manta que al parecer contenían material didáctico para que ella y el pequeño utilizaran

En el centro una mesa pequeña de madera oscura…y sentado frente a ella en un cojin….el pequeño ojiplata….

Kinomoto-san – le hablo el hombre – él es el joven amo Rikito – y señalo al pequeño que estaba a la derecha del hombre

Un placer joven Naharu – hizo una reverencia ante el pequeño que se mantenía con una mirada seria y solo había asentido como respuesta al saludo

Ella es la encargada del cuidado de nuestro joven amo Chie-sama – señalo a la mujer de cabellos grisáceos la cual le hizo una reverencia mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa

La joven saludo a la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa….al parecer ella era muy dulce y se notaba que quería mucho al pequeño….aunque este se mantenía estoico y serio

Los dejaremos solos para que puedan iniciar – indico el hombre, la mujer se acerco al pequeño y le beso tiernamente la sien, se irguió y le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa a la esmeralda y tanto el hombre como la mujer salieron por la puerta cerrándola

La joven vio que la actitud del pequeño había cambiado por una más dulce ante la mujer y vuelto a la seriedad cuando se alejo de él y salió del lugar

Se acerco con paso decidió y se sentó frente al pequeño…

Lo observo unos segundos y saco de su mochila: libros de trabajo, lápices, colores, crayolas, unas hojas con cuestionarios, unos pequeños juegos didácticos y un borrador grande….todo lo acomodo distribuyéndolo sobre la mesa y vio que el pequeño entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño

Se recompuso y puso sus manos sobre la mesa…

Tienes cuatro no es asi? – le hablo con voz suave, dulce, pero firme

El pequeño solo asintió

Sabes escribir? – volvió a cuestionarle y el pequeño asintió – y leer? – negó

Sabes sobre las vocales? – el pequeño asintió – sobre los colores? – volvió a asentir – sobre las formas? – volvía a asentir y noto como se tensaba – sobre las partes del cuerpo? – volvió a asentir y apretó sus puñitos

Sobre los objetos? – asintió y agacho la mirada y apretó los ojos – sobre los animales? – asintió y lo vio temblar

Sobre…

Si! se sobre todo lo que se supone que deba saber a esta edad! – rugio el pequeño con su vocecita llena de enojo

Y que se supone que debes saber a esta edad? – le cuestiono, lo cual hizo que el pequeño levantara la mirada y la encara con sus ojitos platinos llenos de enojo

Lo que se debe saber a los cuatro – le espeto con el ceño fruncido

A sí? – tomando un libro el mas pequeñito lo abrió frente al pequeño – que es esto? – le pregunto señalándole una hoja

Es un león – le contesto solo dándole un vistazo rápido al dibujo del felino

De verdad? – lo cuestiono y el pequeño asintió viéndola a los ojos

A mi me parece un tigre – le indico y el pequeño volteo su vista al dibujo y se asombro que realmente si era un tigre y abrió sus ojitos con asombro

Dices que sabes las formas no? – y tomando otro libro lo abrió y se lo mostro – que es esto? – le señalo nuevamente

El pequeño lo vio...y se mordió el labio inferior…..

No? – volvió a hojear – y esto qué es? –le volvió a señalar y ahora el pequeño tembló apretando los puños en su regazo

Tampoco? – saco otro libro y abriéndolo se lo tendió – que color es ese? – le señalo un recuadro en la hoja

Amarillo – le contesto quedito

No, es naranja – le indico y el niño volvió a morderse el labio

Volvió a hojear – y este cual es? – le mostro otro recuadro

Mor…no purpura – le contesto con una mirada segura sobre el recuadro con el color

No, es azul mora o Morado – le contesto y el pequeño agacho la cabeza

Dices que sabes lo que un niño a tu edad debe saber – hablo mientras cerraba cada uno de los libros frente al pequeño y los volvía a colocar donde los había puesto al principio

Y la verdad lo sabes – le dijo y el pequeño levanto la vista extrañado – mientes mal – el pequeño abrió sus ojitos incrédulo

Sabias cada una de las cosas que te pregunte…pero mentiste al decir que no las sabias – entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa y miro al pequeño – lo haces porque no quieres que tus padres sepan que tienes el conocimiento

El pequeño bajo la cabeza y la joven suspiro – porque no quieres que lo sepan? – le pregunto sin rodeos

Vio como el pequeño se tensaba y apretaba algo en su pecho

Imagino que ahí hay una foto tuya….con ella no? – indago y vio como se quedaba estático y ella sonrió dulcemente…ya entendía una pieza y fundamental para la actitud del pequeño

Tienes cuatro – comenzó a decirle – por ley tu puedes recibir instrucción educacional particular hasta los seis – y vio como el pequeño levantaba la cara y la veía extrañado

E imagino que le faltan….dos o tres años para jubilarse no? – comento y vio que la mirada del pequeño se ensombrecía – lo que no sabes es que una vez cumplidos los seis, es verdad que debes asistir a una escuela regular, pero según la ley y las ordenanzas de las familias chinas, tienes el derecho a elegir hasta dos "acompañantes" – puntualizo con los dedos las comillas – un seria otorgado por tu familia y el otro puede ser a tu libre elección

Pero mi madre no lo permitirá – dijo con los ojitos llenos de tristeza y en voz bajita

Pero el que elige y acepta los acompañantes es el padre – y el pequeño abrió los ojitos asombrado

Si supieras leer… – le dijo y levantándose de su lugar camino hacia el estante de libros detrás del pequeño, tomo un librito de él con pasta negra, con un grabado en el frente en color dorado y dando vuelta se acerco al pequeño, se sentó a un lado de él y se lo enseño

El pequeño vio el libro y levanto su mirada incrédulo viendo por primera vez con detenimiento los ojos de la castañita y se sonrojo, no había notado que eran en ese color….verde esmeralda….su color favorito….

"_Derechos y obligaciones de la servidumbre china_" – le hablo como en un susurro y le dedico una sonrisa dulce, la cual hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara aun mas – te enseñare lo que te hace falta en la escuela – y entregándole el libro en sus manos – y también lo que significan y quieren decir cada una de las leyes aquí descritas – señalo el libro

El pequeño observo el libro y bajando la mirada lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza

El conocimiento es el arma más poderosa que podemos tener – el pequeño levanto nuevamente su carita y observo que la castañita tenía la cabeza ladeada y le seguía sonriendo – usada de la manera correcta, nos ayuda mucho

La observo y vio como un haz de luz llenaba a la joven mientras le sonreía con mucha dulzura y mucho amor y sintió como su corazoncito latía mas rápido en su pecho y como una inmensa paz lo llenaba por completo y no pudo evitar quedarse viendo a la joven con la boca semi abierta y los ojos también abiertos del asombro

Así que – vio que le hablo nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza abochornado – que te parece si empezamos de nuevo Rikito-kun?

Se levanto del lugar y volvió a la mesa frente al pequeño – entonces…comencemos con un repasito general de todo lo que traigo así me daré cuenta de cositas te hacen falta Rikito-kun – y tomando un libro de evaluación lo puso frente al pequeño

Jun… - escucho la vocecita tenue del pequeño

Perdón? – le contesto viéndolo que tenía la cabeza agachada, aun sujetando el libro contra su pecho y con las mejillas sonrojadas

Jun – contesto con voz un poquito más fuerte – mi nombre es Rikito Jun – y dejando el libro sobre su regazo – y me gusta que me digan Jun

La joven asintió con una sonrisa dulce – bien….Jun-kun – y vio como el pequeño negaba

Solo Jun – le dijo apretando el librito con sus manitas

Muy bien – sonrió aun más ampliamente – yo soy Sakura Kinomoto….pero me gusta que me digan Sakura – y extendiendo su mano, tomo al pequeño del mentón y lo hizo que la viera – asi que solo Sakura si? – y ladeo la cabeza y le volvió a sonreír

El pequeño por primera vez le devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillitas arreboladas mientras asentía con la cabecita….

Donde están? – pregunto la joven de chocolate a la mujer de cabellos grisáceos bajando las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta

En la sala de estudio mi señora – le contesto con dulzura

Bien….saldré y volveré mas tarde – le indico a la mujer que hizo una reverencia para despedir a su señora

La joven se encamino hacia la entrada principal donde una joven empleada le abrió e hizo una reverencia para despedirla

Se va otra vez? – pregunto el hombre de cabellos chocolate

La mujer solo asintió y su semblante se hizo serio – él la ha vuelto a rechazar – informo

El joven amo ha dispuesto mucho por ella – su voz y su semblante eran serios – pero sabes que no se lo perdonara tan fácilmente

Lo sé – suspiro entristecida

No hay nada que podamos hacer – la tomo del hombro y se lo apretó ligeramente como tratando de darle consuelo

Solo no quiero que mi niño sufra – le dijo apretando algo debajo de sus ropas

Ni yo – le indico, su semblante comenzó a cambiar por uno de extrañeza – lo que no entiendo es – giro su cabeza para ver el pasillo que conducía a la sala de estudio donde se encontraban la castañita y el pequeño peliplata – de todas las maestras candidatas….ella no estaba en la lista….

También me extraña eso – contesto y también observo el pasillo – a veces toma unas decisiones muy extrañas

Otra cosa más que a la gran Señora le molesta – contesto y suspirando – solo estemos al pendiente del joven amo - indico

La mujer asintió y ambos se encaminaron para continuar con sus tareas del día….porque su señora, era seguro que no regresaría hasta ya entrada la noche….como últimamente hacia….

* * *

**Que les ha parecido?**

**Que dulce el pequeño Jun! :3:3**

**Buenoo de por si Sakura-chan siempre logra hacer que todos la amen al instante! :P jajaja**

**en fin!**

**Espero les haya gustado! **

**Nos leemos en el que siguie!**

**Kisses!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Barrera y Truenos

**Aqui el siguiente! **

**Que lo disfruten!**

**DC: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, ni me pertenecen, pero la historia loquita si es mia...**

**l**alalalala - conversación

_lalalalalala_ - pensamientos o recuerdos

Musica sugerida: _Ashita Kuru Hi - Kana Hanazawa de la Serie Kobato (estas es la version completa)__  
_

Advertencias:

Sin mas...el capi...

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Barrera y Truenos**

Dos meses habían pasado ya impartiendo clases al pequeño Jun, en verdad era un niño muy inteligente por no decir que era un pequeño prodigio

Despues de la primera evaluación que le hizo se dio cuenta que había cositas que le faltaban por aprender y pues en el primer mes se habían dedicado a eso

Aunado a ello el aprendizaje de la lectura, porque este pequeño geniecillo era bueno para aprender! Y la lectura se le estaba dando muy fluidamente

A las cuatro semanas había ya avanzado un 40% en la lectura, cosa que a un niño común le costaría alcanzar en medio año

Pero tenia algo que la hacia sonreír a diario….era muy curioso….había ya aprendido a pronunciar y diferenciar las vocales y las consonantes y por pura casualidad había encontrado un librito en Inglés y cuando había preguntado porque estaban revueltas las letras

Ella le explico que es porque ese era en otro idioma, en el librito se veían las imágenes de la familia y algunos colores y objetos

Y literalmente le suplico de rodillas que también le enseñara hablar en inglés porque así podría sorprender a su papa ayudándolo en su trabajo

Del cual por cierto hablaba maravillas!….y de su abuela paterna que era la única abuela que tenia…de su nana…el mayordomo…de sus tias…de todos!

Bueno….casi todos….a su madre casi no la mencionaba y comenzaba a entender la dinámica entre él y su progenitora…ella pocas veces estaba en la casa durante el dia…y por las noches cuando volvia….el pequeño ya estaba dormido o preparándose para dormir….asi que la interacción entre ambos…era mínima…por no decir que nula

Y cuando intento indagar con nana (porque ahora hasta ella le decía nana a la mujer de cabellos grisáceos, esa mujer se ganaba el amor y cariño de todos a los que se acercaba) si el trabajo de la joven era muy extenuante…se entero que no…ella no trabajaba y que solo salía porque tenía "pendientes" por realizar y nada mas….

En fin….así que cuando el pequeño le suplico que le ayudara con el otro idioma no pudo negarse….ese pequeño terroncito tenía unos ojitos que la convencían a enseñarle todo! Y ella más que jubilosa lo hacia

Enseñar era su pasión! Como negarse ante un pequeño que había descubierto que deseaba con todo su ser aprender?...no! no podía negarse!

Asi que habían empezado con los miembros de la familia: como papa, mama, tia, tio, abuela, etc, etc

Hacia dos semanas que habían iniciado y ahora cuando le preguntaba su "pequeño gran amor" ya sabía decir quién era quien en ingles! Y eso la tenia feliz

También había optado por impartirle las clases en diversos lugares, no sola mente en el cuarto de estudio…._"__un área mas alegre y divertida ayuda a mejorar el aprendizaje"_….eso decía el Dir. Yamamoto a cada maestra que tenía un pequeño problema con alguno de sus alumnos

Asi que ella, que siempre había aplicado esa regla…utilizaba cada espacio de la casa para darle clases al pequeño….obvio, los que les permitían usar…es decir el 80% de la mansión y el 20% del bosque (que era la parte aledaña a la mansión)

Hoy era domingo y como ya empezaba hacérsele costumbre en los domingos, ella y el pequeño leoncito salían a "pasear" por la ciudad para conocer mejor el lugar

La única vez que había ido a Hong Kong (hacia más de ocho años) no había ido a "conocer" toda la ciudad y como la Srita. Yumeko, le dijo que los domingos ellos tendrían que ir a ver a su suegra…pues ella no podía acompañarlos y no le importaba porque así el pequeño leoncito y ella se divertían conociendo la gran ciudad

Habían ido ya a ver nuevamente la "calle de las aves", el centro de comercio donde estaban los dos grandes bancos, el puerto, la vieja casa donde encontró el libro de aquella hechicera que llama a Clow y otros lugares mas

Hoy se encontraban viendo aquella calle de artesanías….

Viejos recuerdos habían llegado a su mente…pero decidió sacarlos para poder disfrutar del paseo

Estaba saliendo de aquella vieja tiendita donde el joven Tsukishiro le había comprado aquel hermoso ornamento…que aún conservaba por cierto!

Había comprado unos cuantos recuerditos para su padre, su hermano, el joven Yukito, para su prima Tomoyo, para su tia Sonomi….buenooo jejeje para todos sus seres queridos

Pero había comprado uno muy especial….era un pequeña llavecita como la suya….pero esta, en vez de tener una estrella, tenia una pequeña gema en color verde esmeralda y dentro de ella un corazoncito en color jade y todo cubierto por unas bellas alitas en plata…

Ese regalito era para el pequeño peliplata, porque pronto seria su cumpleaños y es que cada dia que pasaban juntos, él se ganaba su cariño….y eso la preocupaba….

No era nuevo para ella que se encariñara con sus alumnos…pero no iba a estar por siempre ahí y algún día…que esperaba fuera lejano…ella debía volver a su casa….

Sacudió su cabeza mientras veía la pequeña llavecita que sostenía en sus manos….debía pensar positivo…ella aun no se iba asi que….para que preocuparse antes de tiempo?

Guardo en la bolsita donde iba el pequeño animalito, el regalito y se dispuso a subir la enorme escalinata, hoy irían a ver aquel centro comercial que su prima le había recomendado…._Fashion Walk_….

Iba ya casi llegando hasta arriba de la calle, donde tomarían un trenbus para dirigirse al lugar…solo esperaba que como decía el nombre….no fuera mucho lo que habría que caminar!

En una tienda había una pareja de jóvenes, ambos con piel blanca y cabello negro noche

La joven era alta, delgada, de hermosa figura, con el cabello largo hasta media espalda, sujeto en una coleta de lado, con unas facciones muy finas y unos ojos carmín que al tocarles la luz los hacían brillar

Iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado hasta los tobillos, una blusa holgada de manas anchas y cuello amplio en color gris claro con un dibujo en el pecho, una playera de tirantes en color rojo oscuro por debajo y zapatitos bajitos en color crema

El joven era más alto que ella, muy fornido, con facciones varoniles pero muy finas, el cabello alborotado, con ojos dorado oscuro

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca con un decorado en el frente y mocasines blancos sin calcetines

Habían ido a comprarle a su sobrino (de la joven, porque él era prometido de ella…pero quería al pequeño como si fuera de su familia) un regalo porque pronto seria su cumpleaños

Ella había salido de la tienda para atender el móvil, después de despedirse de su tía que era la que la había llamado, cerro el aparato y girando su vista al inicio de la escalinata algo llamo su atención…

Unos cabellos castaños dorados, largos hasta la cintura ondeaban con el viento….miro detenidamente que era una joven….se le hizo tan familiar aquel cabello…

Hime la señora dependiente dice que si lo quieres envuelto o te lo llevas así? – salió el joven de la tienda distrayéndola porque volteo a verlo y cuando regreso la vista al lugar donde aquella cabellera estaba….ya no había nadie…

Hime? Esta todo bien? – la interrogo porque la vio que buscaba entre la gente algo

Si amor – le contesto meneando la cabeza – crei…reconocer a alguien pero no, ha de haber sido mi imaginación – y le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizar al joven que la veía extrañado

Bueno – asintió con la cabeza

Y mejor lo envolvemos nosotros no? – el joven asintió con una sonrisa y volvieron a entrar al lugar para pagar su compra y continuar su recorrido

Como también era costumbre Maku, el chofer, la llevaba a la estación central en la ciudad a medio día y regresaba por ella a las seis o un poquito después

Pero este día estaba ya una hora atrasada! El joven veía su reloj con insistencia, recargado fuera del coche, porque ya se estaba preocupando por la castañita, ella nunca tardaba tanto! Y eso lo tenia angustiado porque quizá algo le había pasado y sentía que la desesperación lo carcomía

Maku-kun! – grito una voz muy conocida para él que se despego del carro y virando su cabeza la encontró que venia a él corriendo y se permitió suspirar mas tranquilo…ella estaba bien

Maku-kun perdóname – le decía la castañita ya había llegado hasta él y estaba agitada por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar más rápido al lugar, respiraba agitada y estaba recargada de sus rodillas

Srita. Sakura, que ha pasado? Porque ha tardado tanto? Esta bien? Le paso algo? – le preguntaba rápidamente el chico mientras recogía las bolsas que la castañita había votado al suelo y las metía al carro

Si – respiraba agitadamente – es que, me he distraído y me he bajado una estación antes y tuve que correr – le decía con la voz agitada también

Oh Srita. Sakura, me hubiera llamado para ir por usted – le decía el joven mientras le entregaba un pañuelito que el siempre llevaba, para que se secara el sudor que escurría por su cara y cuello

Y como si no tengo tu numero? – se irguió con la cara sonrojada, por la carrera y la pena…tenia dos meses ahí y no había podido comprar un teléfono móvil para poder estar comunicada con ellos

Oh pero eso se puede resolver – le dijo sonriendo y vio como la joven lo veía extrañada y aun algo agitada – ahí esta la mejor tienda de telefonía, las mejores marcas y modelos están ahí – y le señalo una tienda justo en la calle de enfrente de donde ellos estaban

La joven volteo y bien el local, no era muy grande, pero si Maku decía que era la mejor, asi debía ser

Aun tenemos un poquito de tiempo – le dijo mientras le ponía seguro al carro – así que aun podemos ir rapidito a ver si gusta

Eso seria grandioso! – le dijo alegre y dedicándole una bella sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al joven chofer – vayamos rapidito si?

El asintió aun con la mejillas arreboladas y nervioso….no era nuevo para él o para cualquier otro en la servidumbre de la casa que ella les dedicara esas sonrisas tan dulces y más de uno siempre se ruborizaba

La castañita se había ganado en menos de dos meses, el respeto y cariño de cada uno de los que trabajaban ahí….inclusive de Misato el mayordomo! Y eso ya era muchooo

Se fijaron bien a los dos lados de la calle y cruzaron una vez pudieron y se dirigieron al local a comprar el nuevo móvil de la joven

En una enorme mansión una mujer alta y delgada de cabellos negros, con piel blanca y un porte muy regio estaba sentada en una silla en el jardín

Frente a ella una hermosa mesa de jardín grande y redonda, en color blanco sostenía el juego de tasas, la tetera y los bocadillos que ella y tres personas más degustaban mientras veian a lo lejos a un pequeño jugar con dos jóvenes al futbol, uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y el otro castaño…

La mujer sorbía con gracia de la taza de te y sonreía cuando veía al pequeño jalar y empujaba a los dos jóvenes haciéndolos caer y estos lo jalaban y los tres juntos rodaban en el verde pasto y reían a carcajadas

Hoy ha estado mas animado y sonriente que antes no les parece? – dijo una joven de cabellos castaños claros, largos hasta media espalda, ojos color avellana, piel apiñonada

Eso es bueno no les parece? – comento otra joven, con cabellos castaños claros pero cortos hasta las orejas y ojos ambar

Debes ser por la cercanía entre ellos – dijo una joven de cabellos negros y ojos carmín

Ha sido una buena decisión de su parte – comento la mujer dejando su tasa en la mesa – eso le hace bien…después de todo…es su hijo

Y centro su vista en el pequeño recostado sobre el joven de cabellos castaños, ambos sonreían y el joven le dedicaba una mirada llena de amor….a través de sus ojos ámbar….

Todas las mujeres asintieron sonriendo ante la imagen del joven y el pequeño

Aunque…. – volvió a hablar la mujer y su mirada se puso seria – no entiendo muchas de sus actitudes

Las tres mujeres comprendieron que se refería a ella….a la "madre del pequeño" porque algunas suspiraron cansadas y otra solo rodo los ojos con desdén

Lo dice por el resultado de los exámenes? – indago la joven de ojos carmín

No – y levanto la vista para ver nuevamente a los dos jóvenes y a niño correr – eso ya lo presentía…su esencia es muy diferente a la de él – centro su vista únicamente en el pequeño – ella ha puesto una barrera mágica en la casa

Como que una barrera mágica?! – pregunto la joven de ojos avellana extrañada

Recubre solo el perímetro de la mansión y no me permite _"ver"_ dentro de ella, él la ha cuestionado y ella ha dicho que es porque el pequeño ha empezado a dar señas de su poder mágico y es más común mientras duerme – había cerrado los ojos y adoptado una pose pensativa – pero yo lo he examinado….el no tiene ningún residuo de algún "despertar"

Están pensando que ella le hace algo en la mansión? – pregunto la chica con los ojos carmín brillando por el recelo

Eso es lo que no se aun – abrió los ojos y volvió a ver al pequeño que perseguía a los dos jóvenes mientras sonreía – tampoco tiene residuos mágicos de algún ataque….aun que

Aun que…? – indago la chica de ojos ámbar

Hace dos fines de semana…él traía una aroma que se me hizo muy familiar, pero era tan leve que cuando quise indagar se había disipado ya – termino de hablar y volvió a sorber un poco de te

Familiar? De qué o quién? – pregunto la chica de ojos avellana

Cerezos… - giro su cara a la derecha y observo los arboles que se encontraban junto a la mesa donde ellas estaban – a flores de cerezos…

La tres jóvenes se vieron entre si y luego giraron su vista a los arboles de cerezo que precisamente eran los que estaba viendo la mujer que el viento mecía y ondeaba sus ramas ya casi cubiertas por los retoños de las flores que muy pronto se abrirían

El coche se estaciono frente a la gran mansión y el joven chofer ayudo a la castañita a bajar todas las bolsas que traía consigo

Subieron riendo la gran escalinata y cuando entraron….

Se puede saber porque has tardado tanto Maku-san?! – pregunto muy enojada la señora de la casa…Yumeko que estaba parada frente a la puerta con las manos sobre las caderas y viendo a los recién llegados con el ceño fruncido

Perdone Naharu-sama – dijo agachando la cabeza por el regaño

Sabe que tengo compromisos más importantes… – espeto viendo con recelo a la esmeralda que al percibir la mirada de la joven endureció sus facciones

La culpa fue mia Naharu-sama – la encaro viéndola con la mirada seria – yo me atrase al llegar y no creímos que ya hubiesen vuelto de ver a su suegra – su voz era simple pero firme, porque si creía que podría intimidarla tan fácilmente y sobre todo desquitarse con su joven amigo, estaba mal!

Y quien le dijo que yo fui? – contesto con la voz en un tono más alto

La joven entre abrió los ojos pero rápidamente se recompuso para que la chocolate no viera su asombro al enterarse que ella no había ido…_que habrá pasado?_...pensó dentro de si

Lamento mi indiscreción – contesto e hizo una reverencia

Hmp – fue todo lo que contesto – prepara el auto….debo ir a buscarlo

Y dándose la vuelta sobre si dio dos pasos y agrego – debe tener un horario mas….adecuado para regresar Srita. Kinomoto – y prosiguió su camino hacia el despacho

La joven solo asintió e hizo una reverencia, vio que la joven cerraba la puerta del despacho y fue cuando la mujer de cabellos gris se acerco a los jóvenes y le quitaba las bolsas de la joven al chofer

Anda Maku-kun prepara el auto – le indico y el joven aun con la cabeza agachada por el regaño asintió, le entrego las bolsas y salo de la casa para estar listo…

Nana-chan, que ha pasado? Porque no ha ido ella con Jun? – indago la joven mientras zubia las escaleras con la mujer

La vio suspirar con cara de tristeza – es…complicado Sakura-chan – le contesto con su voz algo apagada

La joven entendió, que era un tema que aun no querían compartir con ella….pero presentía que este tema…era la pieza central de la lejanía entre la joven y su esposo (porque en todo este tiempo...ella nunca lo habia visto en casa)

Asintió con la cabeza para que la mujer entendiera que no era necesario que se presionara en decirle…si ella quería, le diría mas adelante….tarde o temprano….ella se enteraría de lo que se esconde en esa casa protegida por esa barrera….

Unos días despues una gran tormenta se había hecho presente en la ciudad y las pequeñas comunidades cercanas, había estado lloviendo por casi dos días, pero hoy estaba ya muy fuerte la tempestad, rayos, centellas y truenos retumbaban por todo el cielo oscurecido por la tempestad…

La clase de hoy se había tenido que hacer en la sala de estar porque la sala de estudio al estar cercana al jardín, era exponer mucho al pequeño a mal tiempo y ni la nana ni la castañita deseaban que se resfriara

La clase estaba trascurriendo….bastante normal…aunque la castañita veía que cada que el cielo resplandecía por los rayos y se sentía la onda de sonido que retumbaba en cada una de las paredes, el pequeño cerraba los ojos y los apretaba con fuerza….al parecer les tenía miedo….

Asi que la joven esmeralda al percatarse había decidió llevar a cabo una clase mas….dinámica y que mantuviera al pequeño más atento en ella que en lo que los rodeaba…pero la clase no podria durar todo el dia….

Agradecia que durante la comida y la cena no hubo rayos…pero hacia diez minutos que habían terminado la última actividad y la nana se había llevado al pequeño para que se preparara para dormir

Se había quedado un poco mas, para recoger todo el material usado junto con la joven empleada de ojos avellana, acomodaron todo y limpiaron los pequeños "desastres" causados y dejaron todo tal y como estaba, llevaron las cosas a la sala de estudio y ya habiendo guardado todo en su lugar, se encamino a su recamara para descansar

Entre la limpieza y el acomodo y habían pasado ya dos horas y media, y de seguro el pequeño ya estaba dormido

Subió las escaleras y llegando hasta arriba se encamino con pasos suaves para evitar despertar al pequeño….pero justo cuando paso por enfrente de la puerta de su habitación escucho un quejido…

Se extraño un poco pero de repente se sintieron las vibraciones del reciente rayo y se escucho otro quejido

Se acerco con cuidado a la puerta y toco…

No escucho respuesta…pero después de unos segundos escucho otro quejido, seguido de la onda de sonido y otro un poco mas audible…

Giro el pomo de la puerta y entro a la habitación….estaba todo a oscuras….

Jun? – pregunto quedito la joven y de repente el cuarto fue iluminado por la luz de un nuevo rayo y se escucho nuevamente un quejido

Se asusto un poquito pero pudo divisar de donde provenía el sonido

Había un pequeño ovillo debajo de las mantas, justo en el centro de la cama...se acerco ya habiéndose acostumbrado a la oscuridad….toco ligeramente la superficie de la cama

Jun? – volvió a llamarlo con ternura y se sentó al borde de la cama – Jun… - le llamo un poquito mas fuerte y jalando un poquito las mantas…lo destapo lentamente

Cuando al fin alcanzo su objetivo lo observo….efectivamente estaba hecho un ovillo y se tapaba los oídos con sus manecitas y tenia fuertemente cerrados los ojos…

Se enterneció al verlo…ella también en algún momento de su niñez le tuvo miedo a los truenos….

Extendió su mano y toco quedamente el hombro del pequeño, que al sentir el tacto…giro su cabeza y miro hacia ella con temor en sus ojitos

Vio que lo observaba…con una cara tan dulce…de repente la habitación volvió a iluminarse y se escucho mas rápido el sonido del trueno y sin pensarlo se abalanzo a ella abrazándola con necesidad de protección

La joven al principio se asombro y sin pensarlo correspondió el abrazo, lo sintió temblar mientras hundía mas en su pecho su carita….sintio que esa parte se mojaba….estaba llorando….

Lo apretó aun mas a ella y con dulzura le acariciaba le espalda con una mano mientras con la otra lo sostenía, apego su mejilla a su cabecita y levantándose junto con él con cuidado se adentro aun mas en la cama

Usando un poquito de magia sin que fuera perceptible para alguien…cerro las cortinas de las ventanas….haciendo que la habitación estuviera mas en penumbras…con un poco mas de magia encendió una pequeña velita cerca de la mesita del lado derecho de la cama

Al iluminarse el lugar se pudo observar que la joven estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en las almohadas, las piernas flexionadas hacia la derecha y sobre ella recostado, el pequeño que aun la apretaba con fuerza

La joven le seguía acariciando la espalda del pequeño con dulzura

_Haru ni saku hana natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue_

La melodía se escuchaba como un dulce susurro….uno que hizo que el pequeño peliplata alejara un poquito la cara del pecho de la joven

Se asombro al percibir la pequeña lucecita del la vela…apoyo su carita en el pecho de la joven viendo hacia la luz y sintiendo como con la caricia en su espadita…le quería trasmitir algo….

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Ahora le acariciaba desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda y volvia a subir despacito…con dulzura….

El pequeño seguía viendo la luz…por alguna razón le trasmitía una paz inmensa y la canción que cantaba la esmeralda….había hecho algo…porque los truenos ya no los escuchaba…

El cuarto se sentía tan cálido….tan acogedor….se sentía tan bien estar así…abrazado a ella…

_Aki wa mizube ni fuyu kotsue ni hisomu_

_Sekai no oku no kagiri nai yasashisa_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi inori wo sasage you_

_Ashita kuru hi wo shizuka ni mukae you_

Sitio como el pequeño cambio de posición y se recostaba de lado en su pecho, moviendo el bracito derecho lo paso por detras de la espalda de ella y el izquierdo lo habia colocado sobre el pecho de ella frente a su carita

El veía la luz de la velita….apretó un poco la blusa de la joven con la manita sobre su pecho y por instinto….se metió el dedo gordo de esa mano a la boca

La joven mientras cantaba sonreía con dulzura….se veía que el pequeño ya se sentía mejor….

_Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo_

_hohoemu you ni utau you ni hibiku kaze no oto_

_yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_watashi no te to kimi no te wo_

_tsuyoku tsunagu mono…_

Mientras cantaba la última estrofa la esmeralda, el pequeño se abrazo a ella aun más y cerrando despacito sus ojos….sintió el dulce palpitar del corazón de la joven que ahora se mecía dulcemente…aunado a la caricia que le seguía dando por la espalda con una mano y con la otra lo abrazaba

Los truenos hacia mucho que ya no se oían…es mas…no sabia que sucedia a su alrededor…porque la dulce voz de la joven lo tenia tan relajado y tranquilo….tan protegido….tan feliz….

El pequeño chupaba su dedito y seguía agarrado de la blusa de la joven…bajo un poquito la mirada y vio que el pequeño ya tenia los ojos cerrados….ya no temblaba….ya no estaba asustado….se sentía tan tranquilo….y ella también…..

Lo apretó un poquito mas a ella y sintió como el pequeño se acomodo mejor sobre su pecho….una sensación de protección invadió el pecho de la joven….ella lo protegería….de los truenos….

Termino de cantar y el pequeño seguía en la misma posición, con su respiración acompasada….ya estaba dormido….

Sonrio dulcemente al verlo y le quito unos mechones de pelo de la cara…se movio un poquito y lo acodo en la cama

Pero el pequeño al sentir la superficie de la cama apretó mas su agarre en la blusa de la joven…

No te vayas… - le dijo quedito…como adormitado – quédate – suplico con su tenue vocecita

La joven sonrio dulcemente….sabia que aun no podria irse…y la verdad…al sentir el calor del cuerpecito del pequeño en su pecho…no quería…algo dentro de ella…no quería alejarse de él…

Se acomodo a su lado y tomando las sabanas los tapo a ambos

El pequeño se acerco mas a ella y se volvió a recostar en su pecho, chupando su dedito y con la misma mano y agarrando la blusa de la joven

Una sonrisa amorosa surco la cara de la joven – dulce sueños Jun – susurro la joven mientras abrazaba al pequeño

Dulces sueños…._mommy-chii_ – dijo el pequeño dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños….

La joven se asombro por la manera en como la llamo…pero dentro de ella….su corazón se llenó de alegría…mucha alegría…..

* * *

**Que les parecio?!**

**Me encanta Jun! Lo adorooooo XD**

**Yo quiero...mas adelate...un hijo asi! pero por lo inteligente ehhh :P**

**jejeje Buenooooo espero les haya gustado**

**y les recuerdo...**

**Porfis! No dejes de mandarme sus comentarios! recuerden que estos me ayudan a mejorar como escritora :)**

**Espero nos leamos en el siguente capi!**

**Kisses!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Lo que jamas volveré a hacer

**Hola a todos! **

**Aqui ando de nuevo! **

**Como les ha parecido la historia? soportaran un poquito mas de intriga? XP **

**Jejeje, bueno no ahundare mucho en el prologo...**

**DC: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, ni me pertenecen, pero la historia loquita si es mia...**

**l**alalalala - conversación

_lalalalalala_ - pensamientos o recuerdos

Musica sugerida: _  
_

Advertencias:

Sin mas...el capi...

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Lo que jamas volvería a hacer**

Otro mes más, casi se había ido ya…y la fecha tan ansiada, al fin se acercaba….primero de octubre...el cumpleaños de Jun!

Este día se encontraban la esmeralda y el pequeño peliplata en el patio trasero, sentados en una manta bajo un enorme sauce

La castañita estaba recargada en el sauce y el pequeño peliplata sentado sobre su regazo….

Mi…minato…kun a..ayu..da..ba a su ma…madr..madre a lle..lleva..r el a..agu..a…agua…cues…cues..– leia el pequeño

No entiendo esta mommy-chii – le dijo a la castañita con su carita de suplica

Últimamente le decía así...y la verdad….ella…también lo empezaba a querer así….

"Cuesta abajo" – leyó la palabra

Ohhhh ya veo – contesto sonriendo – cuesta abajo, mi..mien..tras ella re..reco..lecta..va le..ña

Muy bien Jun! – lo elogio con una sonrisa que el pequeño peliplata le regresó y le acaricio dulcemente la mejillita

Mommy-chii ya tengo hambre – le dijo ladeando la cabecita y dedicándole una miradita de suplica

Si?…yo tambien – y tomando al pequeño lo bajo de su regazo y acerco la canasta de comida que nana les había preparado – entonces tomemos un descanso y después veremos las palabras en inglés si?

Si! – dijo muy alegre el pequeño – la vez pasada pude ayudar a papa y él me dijo que siguiera aprendiendo mas para que siguiera ayudándolo

En serio? Qué bueno Jun! – y dedicándole una sonrisa muy alegre le acaricio la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonreir de oreja a oreja al pequeño

Abrió la cestita y sacando un bento se lo puso enfrente al pequeño y despues saco otro que puso frente a ella, un termo con jugo de uvas y dos pequeños vasitos

Y dando gracias…comenzaron a comer

El gong de la puerta principal sono y una joven mucama se acerco a abrir

Ohh Wei-sama – sonrio la joven al hombre de cabellos grisáceos, con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, la los lentes redonditos y su característico bigote

Hizo una reverencia y le cedió el paso y el hombre entró a la mansión

Naharu-sama se encuentra? – Pregunto a la joven la cual asintió y le señalo el despacho – gracias – hizo una reverencia y se encamino al lugar…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la distrajeron de su te, un escueto "adelante" le indico al de afuera que podía entrar, aunque para ser honesta….lo que menos quería era que la molestaran…

Naharu-san – le hablo una voz masculina desde la puerta….un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al identificar a quien pertenecía esa voz

W..Wei-san – se levanto rápidamente de su asiento e hizo una reverencia ante el hombre

Perdone si interrumpo – le dijo el hombre

No, no…estaba…a que debemos su visita? – contesto lo más serena y naturalmente que pudo

En unos días será el cumpleaños del pequeño amo Rikito y debido a que será en lunes, mi señora me ha pedido que le diga que podrá quedarse hasta el miércoles en la mansión con su padre – le sonrió amablemente

Hasta el miércoles? – estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el asombro…eso no se lo esperaba

Asi es – siguió sonriendo – el joven amo Xiao Lang ha decidió tomar unos días de descanso, por lo que ellos podrán pasar el cumpleaños del pequeño amo…juntos – y siguió sonriéndole

La joven se quedo de piedra…_juntos_…resonaba en su cabeza, mientras una punzada de dolor se le instalaba en el pecho

Y también que se le hará una pequeña celebración en la casa principal por su quinto aniversario y desde luego que _todos_ estarán invitados – su sonrisa amable solo era el disfraz perfecto para la sensación de regocijo que sentía por las reacciones de la joven de cabellos chocolate

Todos..? – repitió la joven

Si – se movió y camino hacia la joven, durante todo el tiempo el hombre solo había entrado…pero no había cerrado la puerta…ni se había movido – Chie-sama, Mizato-san, Natsumi-san, el resto de la servidumbre – hizo una pausa y centro su mirada en la joven – y desde luego su nueva institutriz…a la que ninguno de mis Señores conoce aun

Su institutriz?! – trago grueso…estaba sudando frio…sintió como las manos le temblaba…. – pero…es que…ella…ella ya tiene un compromiso – veía a todos lados disimuladamente para que el hombre no notara su nerviosismo…porque si algo ella sabía muy bien…era que Wei, mayordomo y mano derecha de la matriarca Li, era muy perceptivo

Como? Y no estará para los días de clases? – le interrogo, la joven se había dado vuelta y le estaba dando la espalda

Necesitaba encontrar una excusa perfecta y sobre todo creíble!

Fuera del recinto la esmeralda y el pequeño peliplata seguían repasando los colores, las formas y la lectura

Habían degustado de sus alimentos, que por cierto estaban deliciosos, y después de "descansarse" un poquito más, habían decidió continuar sus estudios para después….poder jugar!

Porque ya era bien conocido que jugaban después de su ardua tarea de estudio y luego hacían alguna actividad (que tuviera una enseñanza, claro esta) como moldear yeso, un poco de origami, ajedrez o pintura…la cual era mas del tipo _expresiva_ que _plasmica_…porque terminaban llenos de pintura hasta las orejas!

En fin….

Acababan de terminar y estaban guardando todo en la cajita que nana les había dado para acomodar las cosas que necesitaran cuando tenían sus clases fuera del salón de estudio

Jun – hablo la esmeralda…necesitaba decírselo – sabes que día será el lunes?

Si! – le regreso la mirada llena de alegría y felicidad – ese día es mi cumpleaños mommy-chii – le contesto y después de sonreírle ampliamente, siguió guardando los dados de colores

Asi es! – Le regreso la sonrisa amplia – pero…veras Jun – titubeo un poco

Mommy-chii…que sucede? – se acerco a ella y le levanto la mirada, la cual tenía agachada y apretaba las manos en su regazo

Veras – vio como en la cara del pequeño había temor…lo estaba asustando y se recrimino – ese dia…mi padre estará aquí en Hong Kong, recuerdas lo que te dije que hacia él?

Si! El es un gran arqueólogo! – le dijo con alegría, al recordar que la joven le había contado sobre su familia y cuando le dijo que su padre era arqueólogo el se había puesto muy emocionado! Porque el de grande quería ser arqueólogo también

Asi es! – le sonrio ampliamente y lo tomo de la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo – veras el vendrá a dar una pequeña exposición sobre lo que está haciendo en la excavación y lo que han descubierto

Con su mano movio el flequillo del pequeño que oía atento todo y puso un mechón mas largo detrás de su oreja

Estará aquí lunes y martes…y me ha pedido que podamos estar juntos esos días – vio como los ojitos del pequeño se habrían de par en par y su carita se volvía seria

No..? – quiso preguntar pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, sus ojitos se aguaron….

La joven bajo la mirada…esto le estaba doliendo mucho….porque ella quería estar junto al pequeño en ese día tan importante….pero eso implicaría no ver a su padre hasta quien sabe cuando….y eso también le dolía….decidir era muy doloroso siempre para ella….mas cuando la decisión afectaba a sus seres queridos

Una lágrima traicionera corrió por sus mejillas, mientras en un susurro decía _"lo siento Jun"_

El pequeño vio como la joven ocultaba su mirada a través de su flequillo y cuando la oyó susurrar y vio esa lágrima en su mejilla sintió que su corazón era atravesado por una daga…

_"Lo que nunca volvería a hacer?...hacer llorar a la persona que amo"_

Recordó las palabras que su padre le había dicho cuando él le pregunto que era la cosa más fea que había hecho y que nunca volvería a hacer jamas….

Y lo comprendió….entendió que ver llorar a su Mommy-chii….era algo que él jamás volvería a hacer….

Paso sus manitas por las mejillas de la joven, que al sentirlas levanto la vista

Perdóname mommy-chii – la veía a los ojos con sus ojitos llenos de un solo sentimiento…dolor…. – ve a ver a tu papa – y se abrazo a ella por su cuello, se apretó tanto a ella….con esa caricia quería borrar ese sentimiento – pero prométeme que me traerás algo…si? – le dijo con voz cortada

Sintió el cálido abrazo del pequeño y no pudo aguantarlo más…lo estrecho a su cuerpo con fuerza, cuidando de no apretarlo tanto

Se sintió tan protegido en el abrazo de la joven que varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojitos platinos y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la joven, le repetía una y otra vez…_pero prométeme traerme algo y vuelve…vuelve a mi mommy-chii…vuelve a mi_…

La joven asintió a lo dicho por el pequeño y le juro que le traería muchos recuerdos de la exposición y que volvería a él, el miércoles, mientras lo estrechaba aun más contra su pecho

El pequeño sonreía aun con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrazando a la joven lo más fuerte que sus bracitos le daban y haciéndose un juramento….

_Nunca volvería a hacer llorar….a su amada mommy…._

El hombre de sonrisa amable se despidió de la nana del pequeño y de su primo, el mayordomo que estaba ahí y salió de la mansión, se subió a la limosina y partió del lugar….

Dentro del carro un joven de cabellos negros iba con él, sentado en la parte de lado derecho

Has podido hacerlo? – pregunto el hombre al joven

Fue difícil – le dijo y levanto entre sus manos la cámara – pero al final logre conseguir una de su rostro

Bien – sonrió complacido – eso te ayudara para investigar todo acerca de ella…imagino

Si – sonrio mientras cerraba los ojos – una foto…es más que suficiente

El hombre de amable sonrisa, sonrió aun mas…su Señora había tenido razón…ella la mantiene escondida…a ella…la misteriosa institutriz

* * *

**Chan, chan, chaaannn!**

**Que les ha parecido? este capi me quedo mas coritio pero idispensable...ya veran mas adelante porque lo digo :P**

**Les recuerdo...que sus comentarios me ayduan a crecer! asi que . porfis! no se les onvide comentar :)**

**Bueno sin mas...nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Kisses!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Mentiras y Descubrimientos

**Hola! aqui el siguente! **

**Disfrutenlooo :):):3**

**DC: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, ni me pertenecen, pero la historia loquita si es mia...**

**l**alalalala - conversación

_lalalalalala_ - pensamientos o recuerdos

Musica sugerida: _  
_

Advertencias:

Sin mas...el capi...

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Mentiras y Descubrimientos**

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde el cumpleaños del pequeño Jun, donde la castañita antes de irse le había dado su primer presente, el cual le pidió que no abriera hasta el día de su cumpleaños y cuando estuviera él solito

Así que el pequeño, aun cuando la curiosidad lo mataba, había obedecido a su mommy-chii y había esperado pacientemente hasta que su fiesta acabara

La cual por cierto disfruto muchísimo! Porque todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí con el….bueno casi todos….pero el sabia que ella donde estuviera estaría deseándole un feliz cumpleaños

Se había divertido muchísimo, con sus primos, sus tios y tias, con su abuela, su nana, todos los de la servidumbre y desde luego con su querido padre

El cual le había regalado un hermoso relicario de oro que tenia dos compartimientos…en uno estaba la foto de él y su padre y en el otro la foto de él con su nana….pero el pequeño se había dado cuenta…que era más grueso de un lado y cuál había sido su sorpresa?

Tenía un compartimiento más! Era secreto!

Y cuando su padre se dio cuenta que lo había encontrado….le había mostrado que él tenía uno exactamente igual! Y que en ese compartimiento estaba la foto….de la persona que mas amaba…

Le explico que él le había dado ese regalo….porque asi cuando se sintiera solito….podría recordar que ese ser amado estaba junto a él….siempre….

El pequeño viro su vista al suyo….y lo decidió….sabia que foto quería poner ahí….

Para el anochecer ya estaba acostadito en su cuarto y recordó el regalo de su mommy y decidió abrirlo….su carita fue épica!

Sus ojitos abiertos de par en par y el asombro y alegría plasmado en sus facciones

Era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en color verde esmeralda….dentro de ella una hermosa llavecita de plata, con una gema verde esmeralda con un pequeño corazoncito en color jade dentro de ella y todo dentro de un círculo de plata del que salían un par de alitas en plata….la llave tenia una cadenita de plata muy fina

La observo y se asombro de lo bonita que era y al percatarse que había una pequeña notita dentro de la cajita, la saco y poniéndose a prueba el mismo la leyó…

_Mí querido Jun:_

_Esta llave es muy especial…porque abre un lugar al que solo tú puedes entrar…cuando lo encuentres….sabrás a que me refiero_

_Hasta entonces, llévala siempre contigo_

_Ni xiang_

_Sakura_

La volvió a ver con los ojitos brillando de alegría….era el segundo regalo más hermoso que le habían dado ese día!

Movió las colchas de la cama y se bajo…camino hasta un mueblecito frente a su cama y abrió otra cajita igual pero en color vino

Dentro de ella estaba el relicario que su padre le había dado….le quito la cadena a la llavecita y al relicario….y las observo…

Y vio que la llave era ligueramente mas pequeña que el relicario y recordó que su tio Lien le había regalado un juego de pegamentos especiales, como al niño le gustaba hacer cosas con maderas, papel y metales, le había regalado pegamentos especiales para cuando una de "sus creaciones" se rompieran

Asi que se le ocurrió que pegaría la llave al relicario, que solo tenia un grabado sobre el contorno

Saco el pegamento para metales, le puso unas gotitas a la llave y la coloco sobre el relicario

Tomo ambas cadenas y enrollándolas las utilizo para sostener todo...dejo el relicario sobre la cómoda para dejar secar el pegamento y tomo la notita en sus manos y la guardo dentro del cofrecito que su abuela le había regalado a los tres, para que él guardara sus "objetos valiosos" el cual tenia escondido en unas cajas en el armario

Guardo todo nuevamente y se volvió a acostar con usa sonrisa amplia surcando su bella carita

Pensando que ahora asi…los regalos de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo estarían unidos para siempre

_Papi…mommy-chii_ – pensó mientras las imágenes de ellos surcaron su mente antes de quedarse dormido….

Hoy se encontraban repasando la lectura, la cual el ya había casi perfeccionado…porque ya leia mas fluido y eso lo alegraba mucho

Estaba leyendo el nuevo libro que su mommy-chii le había regalado (segundo regalo)

Porque cuando había vuelto le había traido un libro de arqueología para niños pequeños! Y el se había vuelto loco de la alegría!

Asi que se había propuesto dedicarse mas para que pudiera leerlo mas fluidamente y pudiera entender todo lo que ahí decía

Asi que durante una semana y media todos los días y en cada ratito que tenia, repasaba su lectura….lo cual hizo muy muy feliz a su mommy-chii porque hoy él ya leia mas fluido

Asi que para recompensarlo ella le había dado su tercer regalo…una mochila que contenía otros dos libros mas de arqueología y un set de herramientas como las que usan los arqueólogos!….claro en pequeñas

Pero era grandiosooooooooo porque eran sus herramientas!

Así, cada que podio rodeaba la casa por los jardines y "excavaba" para encontrar…una roca…una lozeta…o algún objeto perdido!

Mommy-chii porque los arqueólogos deben guardar sus hallazgos en telas de lino? – le pregunto, porque donde estaba leyendo decía que todo lo que encontraban lo envolvían el telas de lino o de algodón

Mi padre me ha dicho que esas telas son muy buenas para evitar que los objetos pierdan su color o que se raspen al ser transportadas – levanto la vista, ya que había estado haciendo un pequeño cojincito en color amarillo y le estaba bordando algo (cosa que gracias a nana había podido perfeccionar)

Ohhh – dijo volviendo a ver el libro – entonces le pediré a nana que me de telas de esas para que envuelva lo que he encontrado – dijo asintiendo con la cabecita – y donde las guardare mommy-chii?

Me parece bien – le sonrio dulcemente – y puedes hacerlo en una cajita de madera o en una de zapatos, ya que tu no vas a llevártelas de aquí aun

Siii! – sonrio aun mas alegre – mommy-chii ya tengo hambre – le dijo sobando su pancita que había rugido pero solo él la había escuchado

Muy bien – contesto y guardo en una bolsita el cojincito – le dire a nana que ya nos sirva si?

Siiii – se puso a guardas sus libros y sus "herramientas" y "sus hallazgos" en su nueva mochila de explorador

Cuando termines ve a lavarte si? – y le paso el dedo índice por la nariz para eliminarle la tierra que ahí tenia – o si no Naharu-sama nos regañara si te ve así – y le volvió a sonreir de forma divertida

Si – saco la lengüita de lado y sonrio divertido

La joven se encamino hacia dentro de la casa, mas específicamente a la cocina y el pequeño poco despues se levanto, fue hasta el salón de estudio, escondió su mochila en el armario que ahí había y se encamino al baño a lavarse las manos y la cara

No muy lejos de ahí….dentro del gran bosque una figura caminaba entre la maleza…traia puesto un vestido largo hasta el piso, amplio en color crema…

Solo caminaba con un rumbo especifico….una brecha en la tierra, que en el fondo tenía una caverna con un estanque con agua cristalina….pero estaba tan escondido que era difícil verlo, por lo que si alguien caminaba por ahí fácilmente caería al vacio

La figura siguió caminando hasta llegar a una saliente sobre el precipicio….dentro de la caverna se veían las luciérnagas que tintinaban y flotaban iluminando el espacio de una manera….mágica

La figura se paro sobre el borde de la saliente….dio un pequeño saltito y flotando bajo hasta quedar suspendida sobre la superficie del agua

Camino y se fue adentrando a la caverna….dio unos pasos mas y una luz se comenzó a hacer presente….entre mas avanzaba la luz se hacía más intensa….

Se acerco aun caminando sobre el agua y se paro frente a una esfera que brillaba y se mantenía suspendida cerca del techo de la caverna

Se impulso y floto hasta ella….extendio su mano derecha y la toco con delicadeza….el liquido dentro de la esfera se movio y viendo esto acerco la otra mano….

Las tenia ambas sobre la esfera….se sentía tan calida…se acerco a ella y abrazandose a ella…susurro – _ya está aquí…pronto pagara su atrevimiento….todas están enteradas ya_

De dentro de la esfera el liquido se movió y se volvió mas cálida, haciendo que la figura la acariciara con dulzura…mientras le decía una y otra vez…._mamy ya esta aquí…_

Paso las puertas de un enorme edificio, caminaba con paso seguro, y acercándose al elevador toco para que descendiese y la llevara hasta su destino

Entro a él, presiono el veinte y el elevador comenzó su recorrido hasta el último piso

Despues de diez minutos dentro de la jaula de metal llego a su destino, salió de este con paso seguro, habiéndose acomodado previamente su vestido y su maquillaje dentro del mismo

Se acerco a la joven recepcionista que estaba ahí – buenas tardes esta Xiao Lang? – pregunto a la chica que al levantar la vista vio a la joven de cabellos chocolate

Esta en una junta que quieres? – le contesto con despotismo otra chica que caminaba por ese mismo rumbo hacia su oficina

Meilin-san, no deberías hablarme asi – contraataco entrecerrando los ojos chocolate con una mirada llena de recelo

Ese derecho lo perdiste – le espeto y vio con mucha satisfacción como la joven apretaba un puño y se mordía con cara agriada un labio

Necesito entregarle algo importante – su voz sonó muy seria, seca y fría

Dámelo – le ordeno, no le dijo

La joven frunció el ceño y sabiendo que con ella no ganaría le extendió el folder dándoselo de manera brusca

Es la información de la institutriz de Rikito-kun, Wei-san fue el otro dia a decirme que no le había llegado, Misato-san debía haberlo olvidado – dijo con desdén

La joven entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño…porque ella ya no creía en nada de lo que la chocolate decía

Se la entregare – fue todo lo le contesto

La joven asintió con la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse al elevador…con mirada seria, ya dentro de él se permitió suspirar…no había salido como esperaba pero….ya todo estaba arreglado…por ahora…

Debia comenzar a centrarse en aprovechar a la castañita, para que siguiera enseñándole al pequeño….una vez que viera que ya estaba reguralizado….le diría todo….y entonces se regocijaría viéndola completamente destruida….

La joven observo que las puertas del elevador se habían cerrado y observo el sobre frunciendo mas el ceño y lo apretó con la mano

Srita. Meilin – le hablo la joven secretaria que se había mantenida callada mientras las dos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas – desea que ponga el sobre dentro de la oficina del Sr. Xiao Lang?

Lo siguió observando el sobre y luego levanto la vista a la joven – no Yumi-chan, esto se lo entregare personalmente

Muy bien – contesto la joven secretaria y se volvió a sentar en su lugar

La joven paso de largo a la joven, camino por el pasillo y pasando todas las puertas, llego hasta una enorme recepción y saludo con un asentimiento a la joven en la recepción de aquella oficina y tocando la puerta entro cuando se le dio el paso

Meilin-chan – hablo la mujer dentro de aquella enorme oficina

Ieran-oba-san – hizo una reverencia ante la mujer y cerrando detrás de ella la puerta se acerco al enorme escritorio – ella vino y le trajo esto a Xiao – informo y le extendió el sobre

La mujer lo tomo en sus manos, rompió el sello de cera que lo mantenía cerrado y saco su contenido observando los papeles dentro de el

Dijo que era la información de la institutriz de Jun-kun – la mujer observo los papeles – que como Misato-san no la había enviado, por eso ella había venido a entregársela

La mujer extendió los papeles hacia su lado derecho y las manos del hombre de cabellos grises los tomaron

Ella espera que creamos estas mentiras – lo afirmo – esa mujer es una de sus amigas en Francia

Esperaba engañarlo – arrastro las palabras con enojo mientras apretaba sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo

Esperaremos a Inuzuka-san – informo

La joven de cabellos negros asintió y el hombre sonrió mientras asentía

Ya veremos…que se trae entre manos – ambas mujeres se pusieron serias, la joven cerró los ojos y apretando levemente sus manos bufo exasperada….la mujer viro su vista hacia un portarretratos y observo la foto y suspiro

La comida haba sido muy amena para la castañita, el pequeño peliplata y toda la servidumbre…habían comido todos juntos y había sudo un tiempo muy lindo para todos

El resto del dia se había pasado entre risas, juegos y después de haber visto una película infantil en la gran tele, el pequeño al fin había caído rendido

La joven esmeralda lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta su habitación donde con ayuda de nana lo cambio y arropándolo lo dejo dormido ya sobre su cama

Salieron despacito de la habitación sin hacerle ruido al pequeño y despidiéndose la joven, se encamino hacia su habitación para alistarse para dormir

Ya era finales de Octubre y el otoño y estaba más presente que nunca, porque las hojas ya tenían el color café-dorado característico y el aire era ya mas frio…por lo que decidió que una tina de agua caliente con sales de cerezos…sería la mejor manera de relajarse para entrar al mundo de los sueños…

Se encontraba recostada sobre la tina disfrutando del aroma de las sales y del dulce calor del agua, tenia su cabeza recargada sobre una toalla en el borde y las manos recargadas en los bordes laterales de la tina…

Estaba tan relajada….que estaba ya adormitándose….

Apretó los ojos de repente…movió su cabeza aun lado y luego al otro….

En su mente se comenzaba a acumular imágenes…como flashes de un sueño…

_Unas manos masculinas se deslizaban por la espalda femenina….ah!..._

_Unos labios masculinos besaban la piel del cuello y hombro…por donde tocaba la piel….parecía que ardía…._

_Un cuerpo contra el otro se friccionaban….ah!..._

_Los dos pares de piernas se enredaban….los cuerpos se movían….como danzando…._

_Una boca lamia el cuello masculino….ah!...los brazos femeninos arañaban la espalda masculina….se escuchaba un gruñido proveniente de aquella grave voz…_

_De repente….la explosión se hizo presente….un grito femenino se escucho….y la sensación de caer al vacío se hizo presente…._

Se levanto sobresaltada…respiraba agitadamente….sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cuerpo titiritaba

Sakurita estas bien? – pregunto el leoncito que se había mantenido flotando en una jicarita sobre el agua de la tina

s..si – contesto titubeante….se había sentido muy real…

Cr..creo que será mejor salir ya – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

Segura que estas bien? – volvió a insistirle…la veía con la cara aflijida y muy roja

Si – y le acaricio la cabecita – es que creo que ya estoy muy agotada y me estaba quedando dormida – le sonrio para tranquilizarlo…aunque ella no se sentía asi….esas imágenes habían sido muy reales para ella

Bueno – le dijo y flotando se dirigió a donde estaba la toalla de la castañita, la tomo con sus manitas y se la llevo a la chica

La joven la tomo y se enrollo en ella, tomo otra mas pequeña y sentándose sobre la tapa de la tasa, comenzó a secarse el cabello

Kero me pasarías el cepillo? – le pregunto al leoncito

Este asintió y saliendo del baño unos segundos regreso con el objeto en las manitas y se lo entrego a la castañita mientras se sentaba en el borde del lavabo

Sakurita, iremos en navidad a Tomoeda? – le pregunto el pequeño

Creo que si podremos – tenia la cabeza girada hacia un lado mientras seguía cepillándose el pelo – al parecer Jun pasara con su padre y su abuela las fiestas, asi que creo que si podremos ir

Que bien! – dijo sonriente – seria bueno que le preguntaras a la Sra. Naharu-san para estar seguros y poderle avisar a Tomoyo-chan

Si – le sonrio alegremente – mañana le preguntare para saber…quizá podamos reunirnos en casa esta vez!

Siiiiii – dio saltitos de alegría

Kero-chan! No grites que ya todos duermen! – le recrimino

Ups! Perdón Sakurita – se había tapado la boca y su carita se había puesto roja

Recuerda que alguien puede oírte – se acerco al lavabo a dejar el cepillo – que tal si viene nana-san o Misato-san

Lo siento – dijo quedito y sonrojadito

Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo cargo hasta la cama, donde lo dejo y se comenzó a vestir

Esa noche era algo fresca asi que se puso una pijama de pantaloncillos largos y blusa de mangas tres cuartos

Sakurita hoy ya no le hablaras a tu padre? – le pregunto acercándose al borde de la cama y viendo como la chica se comenzaba a trenzar el cabello

No, me dijo que hoy y mañana estarían en un lugar sin señal y no podríamos hablar – se giro sobre si y se arodillo frente al animalito mientras con los brazos cruzados se recargaba en la cama

Que malo – su carita se entristeció

Tranquilo Kero – le acaricio la cabecita – me dijo que en cuanto tuviera señal me llamaría y cuando lo haga le pediré que te mande mas de los dulces de la vez pasada

En serio?! – sus ojitos se llenaron de estrellitas de felicidad – pero que sean muchos! – giraba dando saltitos de alegría sobre el colchón

Él sabe lo mucho que te gustan los dulces – sonrio divertida al verlo festejar – asi que creo que si te mandara varios, aun que debes prometerme que no te los comerás todos de un jalon

Hay Sakurita pero es que son tan deliciosos – le dijo suplicando con la mirada

Por eso es que te pido no te los comas todos o te dolerá la panza – el animalito se había sentado otra vez con la cabecita gacha – lo hago porque te quiero Kero – le rascaba detrás de la orejita con cariño

Solo porque tú me lo pides Sakurita – levanto su carita y le sonrió dulcemente – y porque yo también te quiero y muchooo

La joven contesto la sonrisa con una igual - bueno creo que será mejor que ya nos acostemos – le dijo pero antes de poder moverse escucho un ruidito por la puerta y ambos voltearon hacia ella y se quedaron de piedra…

Estaba abierta y parado junto a ella…estaba el pequeño peliplata que tenía los ojitos abiertos de par en par, con la cara llena de asombro y estático….frente a él tirada una taza de té y su contenido regado en la alfombra

Él…él…hablo! – dijo señalando al leoncito con la cara llena de sorpresa

Una gotita de sudor frio corrió por las nucas de la castañita y el leoncito…..Jun había descubierto al guardián del sol….

* * *

**Waaaa! Jejejeje la que se les va a armar! XD XD XD**

**Por cierto...este capi tiene...una micro partecita un poco subidita de tono...es necesaria...ya saben U.U**

**Buenoooo espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios!**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capi!**

**Kisses!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Kero

**Holaaa! Aqui de nuevoooooo**

**Ya se, ya se, ya se...no tengo perdon! T.T aun asi lo siento!**

**Horrible fin de año escolar...es todo lo que dire T.T**

**DC: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, ni me pertenecen, pero la historia loquita si es mia...**

**l**alalalala - conversación

_lalalalalala_ - pensamientos o recuerdos

Musica sugerida: _  
_

Advertencias:

Sin mas...el capi...

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Kero**

Se encontraban sobre la enorme cama de la joven esmeralda el pequeño peliplata, que ahora abrazaba al leoncito mientras jugaban y la joven que sonreía porque los veía interactuar….se llevaban muy bien….

_Flash Back_

_La verdad no había sido tan complicado explicarle al pequeño, que era el leoncito y porque estaba con ella_

_Al principio se había quedado asombrado y cuando le dijo que era un ser mágico y más específicamente que era su guardián y que esa era su forma falsa porque realmente era un león con alas….el pequeño se había vuelto loco de la emoción!_

_Suplicándole que le mostrara su forma real….cosa que elevo por los cielos el ego del guardián, porque mas presto que una olla express se había ido flotando al balcón donde ahí se transformo en el inmenso león alado_

_El pequeño lo vio con asombro y corriendo hacia él lo admiro y lo vio por todos lados y le decía que era muy imponente y que era asombroso y el guardián se sintió en las nubes_

_Y él les comento que la familia de su padre también tenia magia y que cuando fuera grande él también tendría y que cuando la tuviera haría uno como él para que jugaran juntos_

_Cosa que enterneció al imponente león que casi casi lloraba abrazando al pequeño con una pata mientras le decía que "él sería un gran mago porque tenía un buen corazón"_

_La castañita sonrió divertida ante la escena y tratando de alegrar la situación le dijo que si quería "dar un paseo" cosas que el niño no dudo en aceptar_

_La joven monto al león y tomo al pequeño de los costados y lo sentó frente a ella…el imponente ser extendió las alas e impulsándose se elevo por los cielos_

_Surcaron la extensión del gran bosque y se dirigieron a la gran ciudad…el pequeño veía todo con los ojitos abiertos de par en par y maravillado…_

_Sobrevolaron sobre varias casas y después se adentraron hacia los grandes edificios….pasaban volando entre ellos y viendo hacia abajo veían las luces de la calle, los autos y la gente _

_La joven le indicaba los lugares que ella conocía y el pequeño se maravillaba por todo_

_Pasaban entre una calle con muchos edificios cuando sobre volando uno el pequeño lo reconoció.._

_Mommy-chii ahí trabaja mi papa! – le decía mientras le señalaba el enorme edificio que ya estaba casi todas las luces apagadas_

_En serio? – le dijo sonriéndole a lo que el pequeño asintió_

_Él trabaja en el último piso – le señalo hacia arriba y el guardián se elevo aun mas para acercarse al lugar y al llegar el pequeño vio que ya todo ese piso tenia la luz apagada_

_Un joven de cabellos castaños y miraba ámbar caminaba hacia una puerta en la oscuridad del pasillo_

_Había olvidado unos papeles que debía revisar en su oficina y acordándose de ello antes de entrar al elevador había decidido regresar_

_Abrió la puerta y sin prender la luz, porque ya sabía dónde estaban se acerco el escritorio, lo rodeo, se paró a un lado de la silla y tomo los documentos_

_Se alejo del escritorio y dando dos pasos sin haberlo pasado….sintió algo afuera…_

_Parece que ya se ha ido – dijo el pequeño triste_

_Otro día te traeré para que lo veas si así lo deseas – le dijo abrazándolo la joven aun flotando frente al gran ventanal_

_Pero – dijo girando su cabecita y viéndola – pero él no debe saber que tienes magia mommy-chii_

_Porque pequeño Jun? – pregunto el león intrigado_

_Porque mi madre se enterara que tienes magia, nos prohibirá volver a salir de paseo – giro su torso y se abrazo a la joven_

_La cual correspondió el abrazo del pequeño y sonriéndole le acaricio el flequillo como solía hacerlo (más últimamente) y le sonrió dulcemente_

_Entonces será nuestro secreto – y vio como el pequeño se apretaba más a ella y sonreía alegre por ello_

_Será mejor volver – les dijo el león y los dos asintiendo se recompusieron y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso_

_Se sintió extrañado y abriendo unas cuantas persianas se fijo por el gran ventanal….no había nadie….pero había sentido una presencia justo ahí afuera de su oficina_

_Reviso de un lado y del otro y no…no había nadie….sacudió su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba_

_Debe ser por el cansancio – dijo para él mismo y alejándose de la ventana se acerco a la puerta y justo cuando pensaba cerrar volvió a ver hacia la ventana cubierta por las persianas….esa presencia…era muy parecida…muy parecida a la de ella…su amada flor…._

_Se alejaban volando del enorme edificio…sin percatarse que lo habían visto…por la parte de atrás… y no habían notado el enorme símbolo que había sobre el frente…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Habían regresado hacia un rato y ya se encontraban acostados y dormidos el pequeño peliplata y el leoncito sobre la cama de la castañita

Estaba recostada boca arriba y meditaba en los sucedido con el pequeño y sonreía al darse cuenta que se había sentido muy feliz al saber que él no la había rechazado o se había espantado…ella sabía que el pequeño no tenia magia….aun….

Pero sabía que eso era normal porque la mayoría de los niños daban indicios de magia más fuertemente a partir de los seis

Cerró sus ojos y se giro a la derecha para ver al pequeño que estaba recostado hacia ella y abrazando al leoncito…se les veía cansados

Sonrió dulcemente y con su mano acaricio el flequillo del pequeño que se movió un poquito al sentir la caricia y sonriendo entre sueños dijo – _mommy….wo ai ni_ – lo que hizo que la joven sonriera con amor…amor de una madre hacia su pequeño….

Lo observo unos segundos más y se acerco al pequeño y deposito un dulce beso sobre su frente y les susurro – _wo geng ai ni….wo de ai_ – se alejo de él y recostándose en su lugar, extendió la mano izquierda y jalando la manta los tapo al pequeño, al leoncito y a ella misma

Lo observo una última vez y sonrio dulcemente…ella lo amaba…como si fuera suyo….por alguna razón eso le trajo paz…una que hacía mucho…no había sentido….

Cerró sus ojos y se dejo envolver por Morfeo…

Casi un mes había pasado desde que había ido a dejarle a "su esposo" los documentos de la falsa institutriz y hasta ese momento no le había dicho nada….así que se sentía ya menos tensa por ese lado

Pero por otro lado….hacia dos semana que había sentido una perturbación en la barrera que había alrededor de la casa y se asusto pensando que quizá la matriarca Li había mandado a alguno de sus sirvientes a revisar

Pero al indagar….no había nadie…todo estaba normal….aunque en este tiempo otras dos veces lo había sentido….pero cuando había ido a investigar….nada!

Desde la última vez ya habían pasado casi cinco días, no debia bajar la guardia…pero hoy no había porque temer….hoy llovia a mares! Porque parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo!

Ese dia, no había salido durante el dia y casi al anochecer había recibido una llamada de _él_ pidiéndole verla y al ver que había bajado la lluvia, decidió aceptar y acordaron donde verse

Que sucede? – pregunto la voz masculina mientras le besaba el cuello de manera sugerente

Nada – le contesto ladeando mas la cabeza para dejarle el acceso libre

Mientes mal – dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por su costado derecho, ella estaba sentada entre las piernas de él

Son las vibraciones que te dije la otra vez – cerraba los ojos mientras disfrutaba los besos que recibía su cuello y las caricias en los costados de su cuerpo

Ya las revise y no es nada…deja de preocuparte – y besando ahora la piel expuesta en su hombro deslizo la mano izquierda hasta bajar a la falda tocando el muslo izquierdo de la joven

Sabes que me es difícil – le dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recargándola sobre el hombro masculino mientras sentía como la mano en el muslo intentaba subir la tela de su falda

Entonces – dijo con voz más grave, mientras deslizaba la mano sobre la piel ya expuesta de sus muslos y deslizándose hacia ese lugar ya caliente – déjame…despejarte la mente – le susurro al oído mientras escuchaba complacido como de la boca femenina salía un jadeo

Sonrió de lado con satisfacción mientras friccionaba esa área y la sentía curvar la espalda por el goce…

Este dia llovia mucho y el pequeño se había sentido algo molesto por tener que pasar el dia entero dentro de la casa

Pero la castañita pronto lo había hecho sonreir porque hoy le había premitido traer consigo al pequeño leoncito a todos lados, claro ocultándolo para que su madre no lo viera

Asi que hoy se habia pasado casi todo el dia jugando con el pequeñito y con su mommy-chii en el salón de estudio y en el cuarto del pequeño

Pero cuando su madre les había informado hacia dos horas que se saldría, el se había sentido mas agusto para poder traer al animalito por todos lados

Desde luego! Despues de la segunda vez que habían "salido a pasear" nana y Misato se habían dado cuenta y cuando regresaban los esperaban en la alcoba de la joven

Y pues despues de explicarles que la castañita tenia poderes mágicos y lo que era el león….pues no los habían regañado, tanto, pero los habían sugerido tener cuidado al salir porque la barrera mágica vibraba cuando la atravesaban volando

Asi que desde entonces la castañita, el pequeño y el leoncito salian cubiertos por _escudo_ para evitar alterar la barrera

Claro esta…..despues de eso….todos sabían de los poderes de la esmeralda y de la presencia del leoncito….pero habían jurado que nadie diría nada, uno porque querían mucho a la castañita (mas que a su ama….¬.¬U)

Y segundo porque si se enteraba Naharu-sama los alejaría, a ella la correría y eso pondría muy triste al pequeño que era lo otro que mas querían en esa casa….así que con eso arreglado

Cuando la mujer de cabellos chocolate no estaba….el leoncito podía andar por todos lados jugando con el pequeño (claro sin cambiar de forma)

Asi que esa noche estaban jugando al agarra, agarra: Natsumi-chan, Maku-kun, dos chicas de la cocina, el pequeño peliplata, el leoncito y la castañita

Estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande! Porque habían movido los muebles en la sala de fiestas y corrían del un lado para otro riendo a carcajadas

Encantada Natsumi-chan – grito el pequeño tocando a la joven y esta se paró quedándose estática en su lugar

Encantado Maku-san – grito ahora el leoncito tocando al joven chofer que había quedado con un pie levantado para dar el paso y como no pudo sostenerse se había movido había caído al suelo entre risas

Ahhh se cayó bolita! – grito eufórico el pequeño cayéndole encima al joven y sobre él el leoncito

Todos rieron a carcajadas al ver la alegría del pequeño que reia mientras el joven chofer le hacia cosquillas al pequeño y al leoncito que reian estrepitosamente moviéndose y pataleando

Que feliz se ve mi niño – comento muy alegre la nana que veía desde la puerta todo el juego

Es verdad – comento tambien con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios el mayordomo que se encontraba junto a ella

Mommy-chii encantada! – había gritado al correr hacia la joven y al alcanzarla esta se había quedado estatica pero en una posición que tambien la había echo caer – siii bolita a mami! – grito el pequeño que se lanzo sobre ella

Siiii bolita a Sakurita! – segundo el leoncito cayendo sobre el pequeño que estaba sobre la joven, los cuales rieron muy contentos tirados en el piso y la joven sonriente tomo de los costados al pequeño y lo levanto sobre ella

Siii mamy! Mas! – sonrio el pequeño de oreja a oreja cuando la joven lo aventaba hacia arriba y lo volvia a atrapar entre sus brazos

Siiii – grito eufórico una vez mas mientras era aventado hacia arriba

Dentro de la caverna, la esfera empezó a brillar….un rayo de luz salió despedido de ella y subiendo por la grieta subió hasta arriba de los arboles, pasando a la figura del vestido largo que se encontraba parada al borde del abismo….subió hasta el cielo y como un rayo salió disparado con una dirección….la mansión…..

Una estridente luz se reflejo por los cristales iluminando toda la sala justo en el momento que el pequeño sonreía y caia hacia los brazos de la esmeralda

La joven cacho al pequeño que seguía riendo alegre y le pedia mas, pero lo bajo al suelo y apretándolo a su regazo volteo a ver a todos lados

Mommy-chii que pasa? –pregunto extrañado el pequeño al ver que la castañita volteaba a todos lados como buscando algo

Giro su cara hacia nana y Misato, ellos tambien lo habían sentido pero no vieron que era y solo negaban con su cabeza

Mommy-chii? – insitio el pequeño viendo hacia arriba y buscando su mirada

No es nada es solo… - pero al ver al pequeño abrió sus ojos a mas no poder por el asombro, se inclino rápidamente ante el pequeño – como..?! – acercando la mano al flequillo del pequeño que ahora…era de color castaño…parpadeo para aclarar su vista….

Pero a la segunda vez que parpadeo el cabello del pequeño había vuelto a ser plata

Sakurita estas bien? – se acerco el leoncito flotando aun lado de ellos

Su…su cabello – intento decir pero estaba atonita

Su cabello? – el leoncito detallo al pequeño pero se veía….normal – que tiene? – indago aun viendo al pequeño

Que tiene mi cabello mommy-chii? – pregunto el pequeño tocándoselo y jalándolo para querérselo ver

Na..nada – sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle – me he de haber mareado – se irguió y mirándolo con dulzura reviso su reloj – ya es tarde pequeñito

Ahhh todavía no! – suplico con la mirada

Es verdad mi niño ya son las diez – aporto nana acercándose a ellos

Y todos debemos descansar ya joven amo – le dijo ahora el joven chofer

Mañana si podemos, volveremos a jugar si quiere – agrego la joven sirvienta de ojos avellana y las otras dos chicas apoyaron la idea de la chica

Esta bien – dijo agachando la carita con tristeza

Anda Jun, una carrera a la cama! – le animo el leoncito que flotaba frente a peliplata, había descubierto que al pequeño le encantaban las competencias como a él

Siii – grito alegre mientras salía corriendo siendo seguido del leoncito que volaba a su lado

Con cuidado! No se vayan a caer! – les grito la castañita sonriendo mientras los veía "competir"

Se acerco a la puerta y cuando estuvo ahí – Misato-san – le hablo al hombre que veía sonriente a su joven amo y al pequeño león subir las escaleras lo mas rápido que podían (bueno solo el niño)

Si Sakura-sama? – respondió

Hace un momento…vi que el cabello de Jun cambio de color – y girando su cabeza lo miro a la cara – usted..?

Cambio de color? – Pregunto intrigado –si sentí una onda mágica…pero no vi ningún cambio ni en el ambiente ni en ninguno de los presentes….ni en el pequeño amo Jun

Entonces fue mi imaginación – dijo la joven sonriendo mas tranquila, se había mareado y había imaginado ver cosas

Esta segura? Quiere que lo cheque? – le comento el hombre mientras se encaminaban a las escaleras, nana ya había subido detrás del pequeñito para ayudarlo a desvestirse y esperar que la castañita llegara a bañarlo…porque ahora el pequeño solo quería ser bañado por su mommy-chii

No, está bien – dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo – si usted no vio nada y no sintió nada en él, ha de haber sido mi imaginación

Como usted diga – dijo el hombre cerca del cuarto del pequeño y haciendo una reverencia se giro y se encamino hacia su habitación

La joven sonrio y entro a la recamara donde el pequeño ya estaba dentro del baño "esperado a su mamy"

La mansión estaba ya toda a oscuras….en una cuarto el pequeño niño dormía plácidamente abrazando a su amiguito….

A lo lejos una figura veía desde afuera la habitación del pequeño parada sobre una rama de uno de los arboles cercanos a ella

Dos rayos de luz entraron al cuarto atravesando el cristal…el cuarto resplandeció dos veces…

La figura de vestido largo sonrio de lado – ha comenzado – dijo y con un viento fuerte…desapareció del árbol y reapareció sentada sobre el barandal del balcón de la habitación de la castañita

La vio que estaba dormida…pero se movia de un lado a otro inquieta…sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y un ligero sudor surcaba su frente….

Recuerda – dijo la voz y la joven se giro dándole la espalda y quedándose al fin quieta, sonrio y junto con el movimiento del viento…

Desapareció….

* * *

_Wo ai ni_ – te quiero

_wo geng ai ni….wo de ai_ – yo te quiero mas…mi amor

* * *

**Que les parecio? Jun me facina! n/n**

**es un terroncito!**

**Nuevamente les pido perdon x dejarlos en la espera tanto tiempo u.u**

**Espero con todo mi corazon sigan conmigo en esta bella historia...**

**Los leo en el siguiente capi!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Felices fiestas

**He aqui el siguiente!...por cierto al final del los capis comenzare a poner algunas anotaciones cuando sean necesarias sip?**

**DC: Los personajes de SCC no son mios, ni me pertenecen, pero la historia loquita si es mia...**

**l**alalalala - conversación

_lalalalalala_ - pensamientos o recuerdos

Musica sugerida: _  
_

Advertencias:

Sin mas...el capi...

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Felices fiestas...**

Dos de Diciembre...la nieve al fin se estaba haciendo presente en toda la provincia China….se notaba porque todos los habitantes de la gran ciudad de Hong Kong ya lucían sus atuendos invernales

Las casas se llenaban de un dulce aroma a pino y la decoración de las mismas con todos los arreglos y adornos navideños se comenzaba a hacer presente….

Dentro de aquella enorme mansión no era la excepción de que ya la servidumbre estuviera ayudando a la decoración navideña

Dentro del gran salón en el espacio entre la gran chimenea y la ventana hacia el jardín la joven sirvienta de ojos avellana, la mujer de cabellos grisáceos, el hombre mayordomo, el pequeño peliplata y la joven esmeralda se encontraban decorando el hermoso pino navideño que Misato había mandado comprar a petición del pequeño

Era de una altura promedio (1.65 cm) con un follaje abundante y un aroma que llenaba toda la primera planta de la casa….era delicioso olerlo…

Se encontraban en la tarea de adornarlo a petición y suplica del pequeño, ya que los años anteriores las sirvientas lo hacían, pero gracias a que ahora leía y muy bien, había encontrado en un libro de navidad que la tradición era que "la familia" lo hiciera

Asi que les había suplicado a su querida nana, a su amiga Natsumi, al mayordomo y a su _mamy_ (manera en la que le decía ahora a la esmeralda, desde hacia unas semanas) que debían hacerlo ellos "_como su familia_"

Cosa que los había enternecido a todos….hasta Misato! que le había dicho que él le traería el árbol que él quisiera

Asi que….ahi estaban en la sala decorando el árbol a la vista de otros sirvientes que les daban su opinión sobre cómo iba quedando

El pequeño estaba muy feliz y emocionado colocando las esferas y las guirnaldas

Mamy, este aquí? – pregunto a la esmeralda que estaba poniendo adornos más arriba de donde él estaba colocando y sobre ellos en una escalera el hombre de cabellos grises colocaba más arriba

Qué te parece nana-chan? – pregunto la joven a la mujer que estaba arrodillada colocando junto con el pequeño

Ahí se ve muy bonito mi niño – le dijo sonriéndole con dulzura, cosa que puso muy contento al pequeño

Entonces este lo pondré aquí – dijo alegre tomando otro igual pero en diferente color y colocándolo un poquito mas arriba

Se dispusieron a colocar todos los adornos y por último la luces y la estrella de la punta

La cual el pequeño suplico que lo dejaran colocar porque era algo que él deseaba hacer (otra tradición en la familias)

La joven esmeralda lo cargo de los costados y lo elevo hasta que el pequeño estuvo a la altura de la punta del árbol y coloco la hermosa estrella de cristal con luces por dentro

Ya esta mamy! – dijo eufórico y justo en ese momento el hombre conecto las luces haciendo que el árbol resplandeciera – que bonito! – dijo aun siendo cargado por la castañita y se abrazo a su cuello y esta lo estrecho también contra el suyo

Se fundieron en un tierno abrazo y separándose tantito uno del otro el pequeño dijo – _wo ai ni ma mi_ – y la volvió a abrazar con mas fuerza

La joven solo lo estrecho entre sus brazos sonriendo desde el fondo de su corazón con alegría….inmensa alegría…le dio un tierno beso en el cuellito y le contesto _wo geng ai ni…wo de ai_….

Había regreso a la mansión porque había olvidado su tarjeta de crédito….ya era diciembre y podía y quería darse unos cuantos regalitos….

Le abrieron la puerta y entro directo hasta las escaleras, al entrar a la casa ese espantoso olor a pino le dio de lleno en la nariz haciéndola fruncir el ceño….odiaba ese olor…pero por "_el enano_" debía soportarlo, aunque lo detestara…porque si su padre se enteraba, de seguro la alejaría de él y sobre todo perdería "_su pensión_" que el depositaba mensualmente a su tarjeta para pagar las necesidades del infante

Subió a paso veloz las escaleras, se adentro en su recamara, agradeciendo al cielo que allí no oliera asi, porque si no estaría todos los días de malas

Saco la tarjeta de una de sus bolsas y guardándola en la que traia se volvió a encaminar hacia las escaleras….iba bajando cuando escucho al enano – _ya esta mami!_ – lo oyó decirle, cosa que la sobresalto….pero al darse cuenta…él no estaba afuera de la habitación

Asi que bajo rápido y se acerco al lugar de donde provino la voz y al acercarse, vio que el pequeño era cargado por la esmeralda y sonreían alegres, junto con ellos estaban el odioso mayordomo, la nana y la sirvienta esa…

Vio que veían con alegría la horripilante "_cosa esa_" que llámaban árbol de navidad y sintió que una jaqueca estaba por empezarle por culpa del asqueroso olor

Justo cuando se giraba el pequeño dijo - _wo ai ni ma mi_ – lo cual la hizo congelarse en su lugar, se giro rápidamente y los observo viéndose uno al otro con amor…

Y de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - _wo geng ai ni…wo de ai_ – le contestaba la castaña y fue cuando sintió ese sentimiento nuevamente…como cuando él la había rechazado...cuando le había dicho que "_se haría cargo de su hijo"_ pero que ella…no seria su esposa…

Frunció el ceño con odio y su mirada se cargo de acidez….apretó la mandíbula y los puños….se giro sobre si y salió a toda velocidad de la casa y le ordeno (mas bien le grito) al joven chofer que arrancara y la llevara rápido a donde le había pedido

El joven veía por el espejo retrovisor la cara enojada de la joven y tragando grueso comenzó su viaje suplicando a todos los dioses que no hubiera tráfico o la mujer lo cortaría en cachitos con su mirada…..

El auto se movía rápido y agradecía que así fuera…en su mente pensaba que deseaba que llegara el momento de ejecutar su venganza contra _el estúpido_ padre de su hijo….y la _maldita_ mujer que tenía su corazón…y ahora el de el pequeño

Ese detalle la hizo sonreír de manera diabólica…los dañaría a todos….así como ellos la habían dañado a ella…

La tarde había pasado de manera amena y agradable para todos los miembros de la casa, por la noche habían cenado todos juntos (como ya les era costumbre) en la mesa de la cocina

Despues de la deliciosa cena, la esmeralda había llevado en sus brazos al pequeño que se había cansado a tal grado que durante la cena se estaba cayendo de sueño

Lo cambio de ropa, poniéndole su pijama de algodón y lo metió debajo de las mantas de la cama, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y salió del cuarto dejando al pequeño ya dormido

Sakurita yo tambien ya me ire a dormir – le dijo el pequeño leoncito flotando aun lado de ella mientras se frotaba un ojito

Está bien Kero – y tomándolo del cuerpecito lo acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la cabecita – descansa, yo debo esperar a Naharu-sama

El pequeño solo asintió y girándose se dirio al cuarto para dormirse porque estaba tan cansado como el pequeño peliplata

La joven espero a verlo entrar al cuarto y volvió a bajar las escaleras

Sakura-chan, aun no dormiras? – le pregunto la dulce mujer de cabellos grisáceos

No, esperare a Naharu-sama, debo decirle que yo me ire el martes que viene – le recordó a la mujer, porque eso habían platicado durante la tarde y desde luego ya le había dicho al pequeño, pero debía decirle a la señora de la casa

Al parecer el joven amo también se irá ese mismo día a casa de su abuela – le informo la mujer

Ohh entonces desde ese dia no estarán aquí ellos no? – se habían regresado a la cocina donde ambas mujeres habían tomado asiento nuevamente frente a la mesa donde habían cenado y degustaban un te calientito

No estarán? – pregunto la mujer sorbiendo su tasa con cara extrañada

Naharu-sama y Jun – menciono

La mujer suspiro cansada – solo mi niño – lo dijo como en un susurro pero la joven claro que lo había escuchado

Ella no irá con él? – su cara estaba llena de asombro

Él… - jugaba con la tasa entre sus manos – él no desea tenerla cerca – su mirada estaba centrada en sus manos arrugaditas, pero estaba cargada de mucho tristeza

La joven se sintió muy extrañada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, extendió una de sus manos y la puso sobre las de la anciana

Esta entendió la caricia…trataba de darle consuelo…se sintió agradecida por la caricia…pero sabía que no era tiempo aun de que la joven se enterara….de la verdad sobre la "madre" del pequeño

La mujer levanto la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente y la joven le correspondió la sonrisa con una más dulce y tratando que darle tranquilidad….tenía el extraño sentimientos que muy pronto se enteraría de "ese secreto"

Por ahora…solo seria apoyo para la mujer anciana….y le brindaría todo el amor posible al pequeño peliplata….porque de algo ya estaba segura….su madre no lo quería

Ese pensamiento le lleno de dolor el corazón….como podía una madre rechazar así a su hijo?

Ella lo amaba con el alma! Y sabia y sentía que aun asi, ese amor no era suficiente para llenar al pequeño, porque él se merecía todo el amor del universo

Ese sentimiento la tenía con el corazón compujido…se iria todas las fiestas y no lo veria…aun que ahora ya había confirmado que estaría con su familia y esta lo llenarían de amor….pero para ella no era suficiente

Ella quería tenerlo cerca…para llenarlo de amor…ese amor que solo una madre da….aun que ella…no fuera su madre real….

El dia haba llegado, había amanecido con el cielo nublado y algo triste….como el corazón de la castañita y el de el pequeño peliplata

Se encontraban dándose un dulce abrazo de _"hasta luego"_ porque ese día él se iría con su padre y su abuela a pasar la Navidad y año nuevo y su mamy iria a su casa a estar con su familia

Prometo portarme bien y repasar mamy….pero por favor – se apretó aun mas contra el cuerpo de la joven esmeralda – vuelve pronto – lo dijo tan quedito y con la voz entrecortada…quería llorar

Te prometo que terminando las fiestas volveré – lo abrazo con mucho amor, se separo de él y tomado su rostro entre sus manos le sonrió con dulzura

Lo prometes? – le dijo mientras la veía con la carita entristecida y con una lagrimita traicionera cayendo por su mejilla

Lo prometo – le aseguro y con el pulgar limpio la lagrima mientras le sonreía

Pasa unas lindas fiestas Sakura- chan – le dijo la mujer de cabellos grises, la joven se levanto porque había estado arrodillada para estar a la altura de su pequeño

Gracias nana-chan – le sonrio y dulcemente se acerco a ella y la abrazo – cuidalo mucho – le susurro al oído, porque al parecer la mujer estaría con él y eso la había tranquilizado…un poco

La vio asentir con su cara llena de dulzura y se alejo de ella, le dio abrazos y buenos deseos a todos y dándole un ultimo beso en la frente al pequeño se encamino al carro

El vehiculo se movio y ella por la ventana lateral y la trasera les decía adiós a todos y le lanzaba besos al pequeño que le decía ya con lagrimas en sus ojitos _"vuelve pronto!"_

Todo esto era observado por un par de ojos chocolate por una de las ventanas cercanas a la entrada….estaba asqueada al ver "la tierna escena" entre la castañita, el pequeño y la servidumbre

Pero por otra parte estaba jubilosa…porque al dia siguiente, ya cuando todos se hubiesen ido, ella y _él_, podrían disfrutar de un tiempo, juntos

Si, su "amante" pasaría con ella las fiestas….y aunque al principio se había sentido muy enojada….porque el padre del enano no deseaba ni si quiera que ella pasara con ellos aun que fuera una fecha

Como siempre _él_, la había alegrado diciéndole que ellos si estarían juntos, asi que estaba jubilosa y si él no quería que pasaran allí el tiempo….siempre podían ir…a su lugar secreto…

Sonrió ampliamente con los ojos cerrados…esta si sería una buena navidad para ella tambien...

* * *

**Este capi me encanta! es muy emotivo! n/n**

**espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi!**

**Los leo en los siguientes capis!**

**Kisses!**


End file.
